Algaesia university!
by Nandon
Summary: New summary... When eragon gets transfered to a new university in italy in order to be closer to his sister he learns that old rivalries and fights arent hidden but are just below the surface...and that his family are all part of a conspiraacy few are aware of.
1. Chapter 1

Eragon blinked his eyes adjusting to the light as it was turned on in the interrogation room. The Italian interrogator was well over weight and clearly was a fan of a good time with good food. He looked around quickly trying to recall his surroundings and then they all returned in a flash. Shaking his head in almost disgust with himself he sighed hoping the two important people that had shared this adventure with him had gotten away safely…It was all but a hope…But a hope that would hold Eragon here for now.

"Sapete che cosa avete fatto?" The over weighted interrogator said in a calm smooth voice as he sat down in a chair opposite to Eragon's.

"I'm sorry…I don't speak German…" Eragon said in deliberate insolence trying to piss the man of if only in a paltry attempt at revenge at his holding here.

"Its Italian you American pig…" The man retorted giving Eragon a death eye.

"Eh close enough…Italy…Germany…Hitler…Mussolini…I can never distinguish…" Eragon said a smile rising to his face at the retort, which would most likely sting the Italians pride.

The Italian stood up quickly and raised a hand as if to hit Eragon then sat back down.

"Oh…Nice try you clever _boy_ but you wont get me to hit you…"

"Ah… What a shame…I get the only nonviolent man in Italy…Great…"

Eragon chuckled a bit even though he knew he was being a racist ass at the moment but he didn't care…He knew he would be going to jail…But if he would be going down it would be with a fight.

"Now Mr. Faevel… Please do stop with the unpleasentries…We only want to know the truth of what transpired at Algaesia University prior to your arrest…The facts making it out of there are all garbled and strange…And we need you to piece it all together…After that…Due to someone paying your bond…You can go…" A pleasant female voice spoke over the intercom in the room.

"Bond? You mean… Someone paid my bail?"

"Yes…It seems you have some friends with very deep pockets…Now can you please tell us what happened?"

Eragon frowned in silent thought…It could be just a ruse to get him to rat out his friends… But if it was then it was a poor one…His friends should have already escaped the country…Or if they where here they would be under different names.

"Fine…" Eragon said with a forced sigh trying to imply he was being forced into the bad end of a deal.

"It all started a few months ago…." Eragon said and his memories began coming back once more…

Eragon stepped out of the airport and took in a deep breath of air as he had finally arrived in Italy. He took a couple of steps on the side walk and a wide grin split his face, he was living the 19 year old dream… Living the prime of his life, Going to a foreign school that would most likely speak a good bit of English…He had tried to learn some Italian on the plane but after several frustrated hours and several strange looks he had dumped the pocket sized dictionary in the trash bin on the plane. Walking towards a large fountain that resided in the area infront of the airport he let out a loud scream.

"WHOOOOO" Eragon yelled getting a couple of concerned looks from the populace and one Italian who muttered.

"Crazy Americano…"

"E Che deve… Naturalmente … il mio fratello urlare come un idiota accanto alla Fontana…" A familiar voice spoke and turning Eragon smiled as he saw his sister Saphira.

Looking her over she seemed to be in good health. She wore black leggings which most of seemed hidden by a tan dress that rolled down towards just above her knees, A rather large black belt crossed her midsection and a nice pair of brown boots that went up to her calf's completed the look. Her face was clear of blemishes and her Piecing sky blue eyes seemed as humorous as ever. Her blonde hair now had hints of brown in it and fell down slightly past her shoulder blades. She seemed just as she had been almost a year ago before Eragon had transferred to this college.

Eragon had been going to the university of Miami and playing for the Gators as a first string defensive nose guard. But since there parents, Brom and Selena had been killed in a fatal car crash last summer Eragon had applied for a transfer to the school his sister was going to.

Barely noticing the woman standing next to her Eragon smiled and walked towards her.

"Oh don't talk German to me Sis…I already feel like…like…" Eragon struggled for a word then smirked using the previously used description. "Like a crazy Americano…"

Saphira laughed pure and true and Eragon then noticed the woman next to her and barely was able to stop himself from sucking in a deep breath.

The woman Eragon now looked at was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had tanned skin though it seemed slightly pale. Her eyes where the deepest shade of emerald green he had ever seen and he had to tear himself away from them to study the rest of her, She was slightly shorter than Eragon though taller than Saphira. Her ears seemed to taper to slightly pointed ends, Her face seemed slightly oval and overall Eragon found it hard to tear himself away from her face. The rest of her seemed even more attractive She had a black white tank top on which was sensible in the outside heat. Though it showed off all her curves perfectly. Letting his eyes drop only he saw her in dark blue skinny jeans that showed off her thighs perfectly and then he saw Black high heels to complete the look.

Shaking to Eragon Realized Saphira had started speaking again.

"So how was your flight Eragon?" She asked slowly as if trying to return his attention back to her and away from her friend.

"It was fine…I got some nice wine on the flight… How is this college I've been hearing so much about?"

"Its wonderful…There's a bar on campus and several gyms, The teachers are all pretty lack and technology is everywhere…nice spacious rooms Sized like apartments…" The woman beside Saphira side her eyes a hidden vale and her face calm though outwardly friendly.

"That sounds great…" Eragon admitted.

"Oh! Eragon! This is Arya… my room mate."

Oh shit…Eragon thought…his sister and a girl he had the hots for…What a wonderful combination in a room together…

"Are there any Fraternities on campus?" Eragon asked curious about joining the local chapter of his old frat if it was here

"Oh ya…Lots…Though mainly its Beta Empire kappa and Gamma Varden Omega… We are both members of Varden… As we call it…There's a huge rivalry between Empire and Varden though…"

Saphira said and Arya nodded in agreement.

"Rivalry eh? Sounds like my type of shit! How can I join this… Varden thing…"

"Well…Ahjihad would normally recruit you…But I'm sure we can talk him into meeting you…Ahjihad is our leader of sorts I guess… he organizes events and such."

"Oh…Well… Lets get up to this mythical college of heaven I'm hearing about…" Eragon said as he watched his car… A Super sport Chevy 2010 Camaro that had been sent up to Lingfelter and outfitted with a corvette engine…It was colored White with black tinted windows.

"Oh god…You still have that Eragon?"

"Hell ya! Now lets go!" Eragon said smiling as he walked over to the car and grabbed the keys from the valet. Then peered in the mirror and smoothed out his all white dress shirt that resided over his dark blue white wash boot cut jeans. Slightly under his pants Eragon wore Pure white shoes with a teal trim. Getting in the car he watches as Saphira went to get in the passenger seat.

"Oh sis…Come on its not nice to make your friends sit in the back…besides…I want arya To have a front row seat to my baby…" Eragon said with a chuckle as he got in the car.

"Ya…You mean you want her to be in the front and die when you wreck? Ok…" She then pulled the seat up and got in the back seat. Arya frowned then slowly got in the front seat next to Eragon who smiled revving the engine loudly several times before peeling rubber away and off down the street.

A/N Hello my readers! I hope you like the beginning of my first Eragon AU! A more detailed description of Eragon will come next chapter…And since I didn't know what to make Eragon wear I decided to make him wear what I wear… lmao… Dress shirts over jeans! Woo! Sorry if the descriptions are bad…Please Read and Review and ill have another chapter up soon! Thanks!

"Sapete che cosa avete fatto?" Translation: "Do you know what you have done?"

E Che deve… Naturalmente … il mio fratello urlare come un idiota accanto alla Fontana…" Translation: And that must … Of course… be my brother screaming like a idiot next to the fountain…"


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon first drove up to the dean's office, He dropped Saphira and Arya off outside and parked his car over in one of the closest student parking places and walked towards the door only to hear his sister call back.

"Be careful Eragon…Dean Galbatorix can be a bit of a asshole…So don't offend him…he was the founder of this chapter of empire…so he tends to not be that fair to Varden members and even those who are sympathetic to our frat…"

"I'll be fine sis….Where are you going by the way?" Eragon asked stopping and turning around.

"We will go set up your interview with Ajihad…I'm sure the dean can tell you how to get there…And if he cant then just ask some students…Meet us over there once you settle into your dorm."

"Alright I'll see you then." Eragon said turning back around and jogging up the stairs quickly. When he opened the glass door to the entrance hall Eragon stopped and marveled at all the lavishness of the building.

The railing was made of gold plating that was polished brightly and shone in the light the creped in from the glass door. In front of him sat a man who seemed fit enough but short… he had short raven black hair and a black suit and tie. Eragon raised a eyebrow at him and studied his desk noting the black glass desk covered in papers and a very large apple computer. In front of all this was a small tablet propped up against something the said three words on it in very large letters.

Secretary Morzan Sparkles.

Sparkles? What the fuck Eragon thought as he looked at the name twice doing a double take.

"Morzan Sparkles? Really?" Eragon said out loud to the man sitting in the chair who now looked at him with a cruel look on his face, It seemed obvious that many of the new students made fun of his last name.

"Yes… Sparkles…what about my last name smart ass?" Morzan said finally speaking.

"I didn't say anything about your last name…I said your name to get your attention and I said really because…I was reading that interesting motivational poster on the wall…." Eragon said looking around for a couple of seconds before reading the poster which was a picture of a kitten hanging from a tree limb with the words 'Hang in there' at the bottom.

"Ya… Sure you where…Now what can I do for you?" he asked still giving Eragon and angry scowl.

"Well I was going to ask first off if there's a place on campus where I can buy Sparklers…" Eragon said emphasizing the word sparkle.

"No…No there's not… Now is there anything else you can waste my time with?"

"No…Not that I can think of…so can I go see the dean?"

"No…Wait…Why?" The man said completely putting off the request before he even heard it…then he seemed to understand what Eragon said and finished his sentence.

"Well…I'm new here…"

"What's your name…" Morzan asked in a slight loathing matter.

"Eragon Faevel." Eragon responded.

"Faevel…Faevel…" Morzan repeated over and over as he scrolled through his computer. " Ah yes…saphira's brother… Freshly transferred from the university of Miami…"

"Yep that's me." Eragon said.

"Well you will have to wait…the dean is in a meeting right now…you can have a seat over there." Morzan spoke pointing at a seat to which Eragon plopped down in.

Several minutes passed and Eragon began noticing Morzan casting small looks at him when he though he wasn't paying attention and finally Eragon spoke up.

"See something you like Mrs. Sparkles?" Eragon said in a smart ass tone.

"No…" Morzan started through gritted teeth. " I just wanted to know if you where going to see the dean wearing that…"

"Wearing what?" Eragon asked looking down at his white dress shirt.

"You look horrid…a dress shirt with jeans? Really?" Morzan asked and Eragon had to almost clamp his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing at how gay Morzan had sounded when he said that.

"Well…Women like it and that's all I care about…"

"Fine…Whatever." Morzan said turning back to his computer.

The room returned to silence for about twenty more minutes before Eragon's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

Undoing the password on his droid DNA he saw he had a text message from saphira, opening up it said.

"Where are you?" to which Eragon responded by texting back.

"I'm being held up at the deans office by Morzan Sparkles…"

The room returned to silence again for a couple seconds before a response returned.

"Oh god you must be having so much fun with his name…"

"Oh you know it…Say can I get arya's phone number?" Eragon texted, adding the last part after a seconds thinking.

Several minutes passed this time in which Eragon guessed saphira was discussing the number thing with arya. Finally a response came back.

"Why do you want it?"

"Because…you to are the only people I know here…If she doesn't want me to have it then fine…Jeez…"

A couple seconds passed then a new number texted his phone.

"There…Don't be a cry baby Eragon…" Eragon assumed the phone was arya's and quickly added it to his contacts with a slight grin. After that Eragon stopped texting and was just about to start playing jetpack Joy ride when a door upstairs opened and another student walked down the stairs seeming scared out of his mind.

Morzan then called up the stairs on a phone and spoke a few words then hung up.

"The dean is waiting." To which Eragon sighed entering the lengthy process of turning off jetpack joy ride and then putting his phone in his pocket before walking up the stairs.

When Eragon walked in he saw that the deans office was much like Morzan's.

"Eragon…Sit sit…we have been…awaiting…your arrival." Dean Galbatorix said gesturing to a seat.

"Alright…"

"So…why exactly did you ask for this transfer?" Galbatorix asked after a moment of studying Eragon.

"Because I wanted to be closer to my sister after our parents died…"

"Ah yes…Brom and Selena…There death was…Tragic…To say the least." Galbatorix said and Eragon almost felt as if he had played a role in the fatal crash but then he quickly shook his head discarding the thought.

"Yes…it was."

"Alright…lets make this brief…Heres your schedule…Your room and key…And the key to the gym and the game room…" Galbatorix said passing a few items across his desk to which Eragon quickly grabbed. Then he said in a loud voice.

"SHURIKAN! Show him the door…" To which a large black pit bull bounded out from behind the desk, Stopped as he sniffed Eragon and growled loudly for a couple seconds before walking over to the door and pushing the button that would normally open the door for handicaps…

Eragon walked out of the room and licked his lips…The dog had terrified him. He then quickly walked down the stairs and was about to exit before calling back.

"Farewell Mr. Sparkles."

Eragon stopped outside the door and peered down at his schedule.

First block: Gym.

Second block: War history and tactics.

Third block: Cooking.

Fourth block: Library.

At the very bottom of the schedule it said 'schedule begin three days hence.'

So my classes start in three days…Eragon thought as he walked over to his car and fumbled with his keys before getting in and driving towards the area on the map of the school he had that said 'dorm area'.

When he arrived he was immensely impressed arya had been right and the dorms truly looked like apartments from the outside and he guessed from the inside as well. Stopping the car he revved the engine loudly for a couple seconds then stepped out noticing people peeking out from behind there blinds at the car.

Eragon then peered at the number engraved on his key.

So walking up the steps to the second floor he turned left until he saw a room labeled 103 and he pulled out the key and unlocked the door before stepping in.

As soon as he stepped in he heard a loud human Roar then footsteps and finally the sound of a bottle hitting his head to which it didn't break.

"Oww! Fuck! What the hell guy!" Eragon said stumbling sideways and into the stove in the other room which jolted him and sent pain waves flying intensely through his head, Grabbing at it Eragon felt no blood and slowly stood up to see a tall stock man standing there, He had muscle probably the size of Eragon's head and was wearing no shirt but had blue jeans on with a belt that had a buckle saying 'everything's bigger in Texas' The man slowly stepped towards him and said in a thick voice with a slight southern accent.

"gee…Sorry there sir…Thought you where one of them burglars that's been plaguing the campus lately…"

"So you roar at me and smash my head in with a fucking bottle?!" Eragon said exaggerating as he stood to his full height. To which the man still towered over.

"Sorry…I'm orik by the way…" The man now known as orik said.

"I'm Eragon…I'm your room mate…I have a key in other words…" Eragon said studying the man and realizing he would not want to get in a fight with him.

"Ah…your Saphira's brother…We are both members of Varden." Orik said.

"Yes…I am…" Eragon said trying to gather hits thoughts again.

"That was you with that car outside right? It seemed really nice…was that a lingfelter Engine I heard?"

"Ya…it was. My dad sent it up to Lingfelter and got in outfitted for my birthday last year…"

"Nice…I have a corvette back home but I left it there and brought my Mustang here instead…"

"Mustang?" Eragon asked.

"Ya my mustang viper…"

"Ohhh…Your dad must have deep pockets."

"Well he should…he owns the Fathren Dur mine, Out in Texas."

"Woah…I heard that almost every sort of metal on earth comes from there at some point."

"Ehhh…Only gold, Silver, Platinum, and several jewel deposits."

"Ya…Only…Well…I have to leave to go meet my sister…Some people from the airport will be by shortly to bring my stuff…please don't hit them over the head…" Eragon said and orik laughed.

"I wont I wont…" Eragon once again shook his head and slowly walked out the door stumbling slightly his phone started ringing right as he reached the second step. It was arya.

"Yes?" Eragon said drowsily.

"Where are you?" Saphira's voice said over the phone.

"Saphira? Why are you using Arya's phone…And I'm just getting a concussion from my room mate."

"My phone is dead…And concussion? Who is your room mate?"

"Some guy from Texas called Orik.."

"Ohh…ya…He is a bit strong…Alright if your on your way here then hurry…Ajihad is waiting…"

"Fine…I'm on my way…Bye."

"Bye."

Eragon sighed as he hung up shaking his head once again before he walked over to his car and opened the door before getting inside and driving towards the Varden office.

A/N Well! Heres the second chapter! Hope you like it…Please keep Reading and reviewing and thanks for reading the newest installation of Algaesia university!


	3. Chapter 3

Eragon started on a long looping path, which took him all across campus, The Varden frat house was not clearly labeled on any campus map most likely due to the fact that the dean was from empire.

Eventually he slowed down to the point of cruising as he looked around for something that would point his way to Varden. Which turned up no results after several minutes of cruising, Then finally he saw a group of students and steered there way seeing if perhaps they could point him in the right direction.

When he pulled up next to them he immediately felt as if something was wrong, It was a group of about five people four of them guys who seemed to be harassing one girl who was in the center of it all. The guys wore white T shirts with zip up hoodies on. And though they seemed dressed in normal clothing Eragon looked at there accessories and could tell they where rather rich, one guy wore a Rolex, Another had a golden tooth, Two had designer sun glasses and the last one had a Rolex and mint condition collectors Jordan's on. The woman wore a pink and white stripped shirt and a white mini skirt, Her hair was ginger brown and her eyes were gray with a blue tint which made Eragon instantly drawn to her pretty face, He could tell if she had been smiling she would have a nice one but currently it was turned into a frown as she was trying to walk away from the men while they followed, the one who was dressed most richly constantly grabbing at her arm as she yanked it away and Eragon honked his horn gathering all there attentions.

"Hey…leave the lady alone guys…" Eragon yelled as he pulled up beside them rolling down his window.

"Mind your own business." One of them yelled back and they turned away and this time Eragon sped up cutting off the intersection they would have to cross then said again.

"Leave the lady alone…"

Once the people caught up with him the lady went to move past the car and Eragon let her, then when one of the men went to follow he revved the engine and jerked the car forward getting close enough to make him jerk back in surprise.

"Go ahead and try to cross ass hole." Eragon said as the man glared at him.

The man went to cross once again and Eragon didn't rev the engine this time he just sped forward catching the man unaware, he barely had time to put his hands on the hood and pull himself up slightly to stop from being run over. Then Eragon stopped and backed up quickly causing him to fall on his back.

Over on the other side of the street Eragon saw the girl watching with a slight grin on her face.

Meanwhile the man got up Furious and he walked forward and banged a fist on Eragon hood.

"Oh no he didn't…" Eragon thought and revved the engine again and jerked forward watching as the man jerked back and slipped falling again.

With that the man got back and waved his hand signaling his friends who jumped in banging there hands on the side of the car and on the hood.

"Oh fuck this…" Eragon said opening his door and hopping out.

"Hey assholes touch my car again and you'll be seeing double for a week." Eragon said and watched as they all stopped except the man who had almost been run over, That man smugly lifted a fist and banged it down on the hood again and before he knew it Eragon had quickly run forward with a uppercut and knocked him on his ass dazed.

Then his friends ran forward and Eragon backed up spacing them out he quickly sent two jabs at one of the guy's stomach who backed off for a moment. Then Eragon turned his attention to one of the other guys who sent a wild swing flying for Eragon left which Eragon deflected with ease before sending to jabs to the side of his unprotected face which brought him down for a moment.

Finally Eragon turned his attention to the final guy who had backed up some giving Eragon some momentum as he kicked him twice right behind the knee causing it to buckle, then right before he was fully down on one knee he brought his own other knee up to his face with a solid thud which sent him flying backwards onto his back unconscious.

Eragon looked around and saw one missing then heard a quick "Look out!" From the girl who was to late as a hand hit him across the back of the head sending him stumbling forward.

Eragon was then to slow to react to then hook that came as Eragon turned which sent him sprawling on the street. The guy then bent low and picked him up pushing him up against his own car and then proceeded to slug Eragon in the stomach repeatedly as his friends minus one held Eragon in place.

This went on for about thirty seconds when Eragon heard a quick SCREECH as someone slammed on there breaks then he head a door slam shut then as Eragon tormentor turned he received a vicious slug to the face by the newly appeared orik.

The tormentor then slumped to the ground and one of the people holding Eragon in place moved to hit orik who leapt back quickly freeing one of Eragon's hands which he then used to punch the guy holding his other, As he stumbled back Eragon grabbed him from behind the neck and slammed him down into the hood of his car and he slumped down and tried to crawl away. Eragon then turned to see orik watching as they slowly regrouped and backed away.

Eragon tormentor grasped at his face and slowly popped a broken nose back into place before he said.

"You Varden scum will regret this…" Then they all turned and ran.

Eragon then turned and peered at orik who had a wide grin on his face.

"Thank god you came…they where kicking my ass." Eragon said.

"Ya so I saw…though it looked like you got a few good hits in first…What was that about anyways?" Orik asked peering around.

"Well I saw them harassing this girl and I decided to jump in and help…then they started pounding on my car so I hopped in and started throwing punches…"

"Ah I see…well it's a good thing I arrived then… I was just on my way to Surda…The bar all us 'Varden scum' go to… Join me later and we can have some fun." Orik said starting to turn back towards his car.

"Alright I will." Eragon said starting to unbutton his now dirty white shirt to leave a tucked in white T shirt which he quickly untucked.

Slowly he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see the girl he had helped walking towards him.

"Thanks for helping me back there…Clyde and his friends can be…How do I say it…"

"Assholes?" Eragon offered and she nodded giggling a bit.

"Yes Assholes…Are you ok by the way?" She asked looking him over.

"Eh…Not really but nothing that can fuck up my only asset…" Eragon said smiling a bit.

"Oh and what's that asset?" She asked slightly curious though she smiled as well.

"My face!" Eragon said and started laughing and the girl laughed as well then slowly licked her thumb before smudging away at something on his face much like mothers do.

"Well…Nothing wrong anymore…You just had some dirt on your face…I'm Emily by the way." She said holding her hand out.

Eragon smiled and held grasped hers gently and shook it.

"I'm Eragon…Listen…If you ever have a problem with those guys again just call and I'll come and help you…" Eragon said slightly hoping she would give him her number.

"Alright." She said smiling before grabbing at his hand and then a pen which she pulled from her pocket before she wrote her number down on his palm.

"There you go…Now I have to go to the library…But…I'll see you later I suppose."

"Ya…Sure." Eragon said turning back to his car and he watched her leaving before he got in his car and drove towards Surda…Which he assumed was near the Varden frat office.

It was and within seconds he had parked and was outside standing next to his worrying sister who was asking him what happened.

"Just a little scuffle sis…Orik helped me out…" Eragon said which set Saphira off.

"Just a little scuffle? Eragon your already making enemies? What the hell! What would mom and dad say?" She asked peppering him.

"They would be proud of me…" Eragon said slowly thinking over what happened.

"Proud of you? Proud of you for getting your ass kicked?" She retorted not giving Eragon a win easily.

"No…Proud for me standing up for a woman…Who then gave me her phone number…The first part would make mom happy and the second would make dad happy…" Eragon said grinning at his wit.

"Gave you her phone number? Where is it? Who is she?" Saphira started asking.

"I'll tell you later jeez…What happened to me having a meeting with Ajihad?" Eragon asked and saphira stopped quickly.

"Fine…but you better tell me later…"

"I will…"

"Ajihad is right inside…" Saphira said pointing at the door.

Eragon slowly walked forward and opened the door. And finally got a look at Ajihad.

A/N oooohhhh cliff hangers! Well! Eragons already made enemies and a friend…Along with a girl friend! What will happen next/ Who will Ajihad be? And what will happen to Eragons car? All in the next episode of! Algeasia university! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon stepped inside into the slightly darker room and he heard before he saw two voices.

"But dad…I want to go to the concert at Tronjhiem…" A pleading voice said and Eragon turned his now adjusted eyes towards the source and saw a young woman around Eragon's age, With a striking form with almond shaped brown eyes, wide lips and round cheekbones that where covered in a light blush, her hair was braided back and covered partially by a hat.

"I'm sorry but no Nasuada…There will be to many empire boys there looking for a fight…" A man said and Eragon turned and saw a man between 35 and 45 sitting in a large leather chair…his feet up on his desk relaxed as he looked over at the girl who was his daughter, His skin color was black much like his daughter, While he had a bald head with a closely trimmed black beard that covered his chin and upper lip. He had a strong featured face and his eyes where grave yet intelligent, He had broad shoulders and he bore himself with dignity Eragon could feel.

"But plenty of Varden people will be there as well…as well as people sympathetic to our frat…" Nasuada said in a pleading voice.

"Just like there will be empire sympathizers…there will be a fight there nasuada and I don't want you a part of it…" Ajihad said with a monotone voice as he related his point.

"Please dad…Pleaseee! There will never be another concert like this! Linkin park! Skillet! And nickel back!"

"There will be one next year I'm sure…Now please stop with this pleading…We have company…" Ajihad said turning towards Eragon and studying his battered and slightly bloody form.

"I see you have met someone from Empire…" Ajihad said with a slight slyness to his voice.

"Well…I didn't necessarily meet them…As there fist met my face…" Eragon responded grinning slightly.

"Ah…Humble just like Saphira said you were…I am sure I shall receive some form of complaint from Galbatorix later about how his students are being maliciously treated…But lets save such unpleasentries for later hmm? Sit sit please." Ajihad said moving his feet from the desk and placing them on the floor as Eragon sat down in front of him.

Eragon sat down and sat quietly for a couple moments as Ajihad studied him then fidgeted a bit and spoke.

"I would like to join Varden if that is alright sir…" Eragon said and Ajihad seemed to sigh and Eragon felt as if he had failed some sort of test.

"Well…From what saphira tells me that is true, And I doubt you are a empire spy…But why do you want to join Eragon?" Ajihad asked staring him clear in the eye and Eragon sighed.

"Well…Our parents died last year in a car wreck…Saphira had just come to this college and I was far away in Miami…I left her all alone while she coped with the disaster…And I feel bad for it…She is my sister after all and I feel as if we should be closer together…" Eragon said as he stared down at his shoes.

"Ah yes…Brom and Selena… You know your father founded this frat right? There death was truly tragic…" Ajihad said trailing off as if he knew more on the subject before he began again. "So you want to rekindle your family hmm? Well Eragon…here you will learn family is not only defined by blood…But…As I'm sure you can tell…I'm rambling…You may join Varden Eragon…Is that all you wanted? The day grows short and my limbs grow weary…" Ajihad said and Eragon nodded.

"Yes that is all I wanted…thank you sir…"

"Please Eragon…call me Ajihad…"

"Alright... Ajihad…" Eragon said and turned towards the door.

"Oh and Eragon…" Ajihad said reaching into his desk. "It is my understanding that you and Saphira like Linkin park…Here are a couple of tickets if you wish to go…"

Eragon turned around and stared wide eyed at the tickets before taking them.

"Thank you Ajihad…Thank you very much!"

"It is no problem Eragon…Just be careful…that concert may be dangerous."

Eragon turned around and responded with confidence. "Nothing I can't handle."

Ajihad shrugged then turned his chair back to Nasuada and then Eragon walked out.

As he once again stepped out into the light Eragon grimaced and realized he had now wasted a full day just meeting people, And in truth he felt exhausted. He was ready to go home and curl up on his bed, or even the couch depending on which was closer and more comfortable.

But Eragon's plans were soon to be delayed as his phone rang and he pulled it out. Seeing Arya's number he assumed it was saphira and was surprised in fact to hear Arya's voice.

"How have you enjoyed your first day Eragon?" The voice asked in a slightly sincere voice that made Eragon quiver in surprise.

"Its been great, I have met a psycho Texan who almost broke my head off with a bottle, Then a bunch of empire thugs who tried to harass a girl and then attacked me…After which I was helped by the same psycho Texan, Then I met the girl who's phone number I got… then I met Galbatorix and his mad dog shurikan…And then his wonderfully gay assistance Morzan sparkles…And all of this before I met Ajihad and his daughter nasuada…" Eragon said and was rewarded by a slight chuckle on the other end.

"Sounds like you have been busy…"

"You don't know the half of it…"

"Well…We rather have a surprise waiting for you at your apartment if you wish to come by."

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I since I live there hmmm?" Eragon responded and received silence on the other end and then he continued. "I'll be on my way…" Eragon said and the phone clicked off as he walked towards his car.

When he got in he drove quickly over to his building and got out. Walking up the long flight of steps until he reached his door and unlocked it to reveal darkness, Eragon half expecting to be nailed over the head again was surprised as hell when all the lights flashed on and a roar went out and he was pelted by nerf darts.

"You found my collection damn it!" Eragon said as he and the others laughed.

Looking to the left he saw a guy he hadn't met before, he had dark brown hair with green highlights going through it. He wore a dark brown zip up hoodies with the front open which revealed a plain sapphire blue shirt. When they all had laughed Eragon had noticed him put a arm over Saphira's shoulder and he frowned at this and a quizzical look over came his face which the others must have noticed as saphira hurriedly introduced him.

"Eragon…this is firnen…My boy friend…" She said and Eragon's frown and quizzical look left his face instantly to be replaced by a blank face, though his eyes held a dark tint. Which saphira once again noticed.

"No! No! Eragon! We will not go through this again! I know that look! You get it from dad this is why I had to hide my boyfriends from the two of you." Saphira said and Eragon instantly showed a relaxed face.

"Ok I'm sorry… Come here sis…" Eragon said reaching out for a hug, which she accepted and when she did and she had her back turned to firnen, Eragon mouthed 'I will fucking kill you if I find out you have done anything to her.' After that Saphira pulled away and Eragon smiled reassuringly.

"There…See we are all just getting along nicely aren't we?" Eragon said smiling again.

"I guess…" Saphira said though orik who had seen Eragon's silent words had to struggle not to laugh.

Several hours passed as they talked and drank

When finally they all stood up from the table Eragon walked over to the couch.

"Ok! Who's ready to blast some zombies…" Eragon said grabbing black ops two from the box where he had put all his games, orik had already hooked up the system at some point Eragon guessed and popped it in.

"I'm in…" Orik said and firnen slowly nodded not speaking though the girls quickly shoke there heads.

"No…I need to go…I have work in the morning and Arya has to call her mother while she is still sober…" Saphira said as arya walked towards the door.

Shrugging to himself Eragon passed out three of his controls and looked at orik's TV rig which surprised him.

It was three Flat screen 50 inches in a row that would provide a different screen for each gamer. It was very rare to find a set up like this where they where non pro gamers.

"Oh orik…I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…" Eragon said as he started selecting all the settings and such before settling on the transit map.

"Orik…Defend a barricade and stock up on shotgun ammo…" Eragon ordered as the much began and he ran forward and knifed the zombie that started in the room.

As the defended the barricades firnen got to close to the outside door and opened it forcing them all to get on the bus.

Eragon looked around the bus as it started moving and looked out the back and saw flaming zombies, By now the drink he had consumed had started taking affect and Eragon felt drunk.

"Oh my god! Orik! Look! There on fire!"

Orik turned his person towards the back and stared as well.

"They are! Poor zombies…"

Then Eragon who was still watching saw them pass firnen on the road.

"What the fuck…Firnen?" They said in sync and he heard firnen speak for the first time.

"Its all over! Every man for themselves! Into the mist! Ah demon!" He said as he vanished in the mist and a demon attacked him.

"Oh damnit firnen…!" Eragon said and he quickly realized zombies where attacking the bus.

Eragon then watched as one crawled on the bus and broke through the top… Then orik was off the bus running through the mist towards firnen who was crying dramatically as if he actually were his person to which Eragon and orik had started acting as well.

"Orik you traitor!" Eragon said before following him into the mist as round three started.

As soon as Eragon stepped onto the ground he watched a large crack open up but saw nothing in it so he ran towards it and fell before dying…

"Hacks…" Eragon said and sat his controller down as he watched Orik and firnen die slowly in poisoness mist with demons clawing there faces.

"Well! Who's up for another round!" Eragon asked and the two shook there heads.

"No…Never again while drunk…' Orik said and firnen laughed.

"Fine fine….lets just go to bed or something…" Eragon said and firnen slept on the couch while Eragon passed out in his bedroom chair… While orik passed out on the toilet….

A/N! Well! There you go…never play zombie mode while drunk…Or high for that mannor…Read and review please and offer suggestions! Thanks again and see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The remaining days before Eragon had to begin classes passed quickly as he spent time with both his friends and Emily, The latter of whom he was quickly developing a extreme attraction to.

Eragon had even taken a slow liking to firnen and Eragon was eventually going to introduce Emily to Saphira, though he did so with caution as even though Saphira had often joked about what Eragon did to her boyfriends, She always did similar things. The main difference was is she would do sneaky stuff like planting evidence of a bra or something in his room the day the girl in question was set to come over, Or even in some situation she would call Eragon's phone from one of her friends phones and act like a surprised girlfriend when Eragon's true girlfriend answered.

Eragon shrugged off these thoughts as he walked up to the main building that was the schools gym, And Eragon had to admit it was impressive. He had walked from his dorm to the gym not wanting to waste gas driving there and had soon noticed Arya was following a similar path to the gym so he had slowed down slightly and let her catch up before he continued walking. She was wearing her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a black headband, Then she was wearing navy blue sweatpants with a matching track jacket and then underneath that Eragon caught the faintest hint of a white T shirt.

Eragon on the other hand left his hair normal and had put on black sweatpants and a white T shirt, it was a chilled day but Eragon always new it would not stay that way once he started exercising and he had long ago decided to never wear a jacket when he had gym class.

Although through out the walk Eragon had many difficulties to keep himself from staring at Arya, And while this would normally be a problem it was intensified back the fact Eragon had long ago found out sweatpants seemed extremely attractive on women for some reason to him.

Throughout there walk Eragon refrained from catching occasional glances at Arya and instead started up a conversation with her.

"So…Where are you from?" Eragon had asked during there walk to which she responded.

"Britain…My mother…is…Well she is loaded I guess the term would be." Arya had responded which surprised Eragon as she had not seemed like a person who would talk about herself, if talk at all.

"I see…So how did you meet saphira?" Eragon asked.

"Well…She came to the school and I had seen her around several times but never really spoke to her until the day she got the news of your parents death, I had recently gone through a similar thing with…A old friend of mind… And I helped her get through it since her only other family was off playing football at a party school a full continent away…" Arya said and venom tipped her voice after she spoke about her friend.

"Who was your old friend?" Eragon said not willing to argue with her over past facts.

"That's none of your damned business…." She snapped at him and Eragon shut up for the rest of there walk.

Now they had arrived at the gym and they walked in to see several students running around the large gym while a couch blew a whistle at them and yelled abuse encouraging them to go faster.

Eragon walked over to the coach and presented him his schedule who then gruffly told him to fall into the run which Eragon did quickly jogging along with the others, he saw arya who ran freely seeming not to tire and at this Eragon raised a eyebrow, She was full on sprinting…But with the stamina of a endurance racer. Eragon slowly felt himself pulling ahead of the others as his own endurance took hold even though he was a few laps behind them he quickly made it up lapping the rest of the ground a couple of times, though always staying behind arya.

Eventually he got tired of this and started to speed himself up though he knew it would deplete his energy quicker. He caught up with arya and passed her and he smiled quickly. Before that turned into a frown as he felt her speeding up and gaining on him, before she once again passed him. Eragon quickly put on another burst of speed and caught up to her and sighed in relief before once again she passed him.

"Oh come the fuck on…" Eragon muttered as his breathing became slightly ragged.

Eragon quickly put on another burst of speed this time giving it everything he had and he passed her for a couple of moments before he ran up more and passed her by a couple of feet which she regained quickly and so the cycle repeated, Eragon passing Arya passing Eragon, Then Eragon repassing Arya.

Quickly Eragon felt himself tiring but he ignored it as he continued pushing himself, Sweat poured off his limbs and his legs and arms began feelings like lead weights, Finally Eragon was forced to slow down, More and more as his body became ready for a much lower pace.

Arya sped ahead of him quickly though her face seemed red as well and she breathed heavy but she definitely didn't appear as tired as Eragon was.

Quickly the coach walked over to Eragon who was struggling at a jog.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Can't keep up with the girl? Huh?" The man said and Eragon just keep going at his now struggling pace.

"That's now fast enough… Go faster… Faster…. FASTER DAMNIT!" The coach yelled as Eragon struggled to go faster.

Finally Eragon's body gave out in mid stride and he crumpled to the floor, his body burning in pain.

"Aww whats wrong? Baby cant walk?" The coach said as Eragon slowly got up.

The coach walked away and announced loudly.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen… That's enough…Today we will play Dodgeball…" The coach announced.

"Who will be our captains?"

"I will…" Clyde…The kid from a few days ago said and then Arya stepped up.

"I will as well."

"Alright lady gets first pick…" The coach said as Eragon finally managed to get to his feet huffing and puffing.

"Eragon." She said stating him as his first pick.

Eragon walked forward slightly surprised but happy as soon as he realized what the game was, He had always loved Dodge ball.

"Why did you try and keep up with me?" Arya asked in a whisper as Eragon walked up beside her.

"Because I wanted to see if I could…" Eragon responded still trying to catch his breath.

"Firnen" Arya shouted out as her second choice then returned her attention to Eragon.

"You cant… Maybe someday, But not today." Arya said and turned away from him as firnen walked over and clapped Eragon on the back.

"Orik." Arya stated off as her third pick and Eragon grinned as Orik approached, The huge Texan and him had become fast friends.

"Ah orik, How are you at the game?" Eragon asked with a grin as arya and Clyde called out names.

"Well I think that deserves more of a demonstration don't you think?" Orik responded grinning widely.

Arya called out a few more names and then the game was ready to begin, A line of about twenty dodge balls stretched a line that separated the gym in half.

With a quickly whistle blow each team of twenty ran forward as fast as they could, Eragon who had now recovered ran alongside Arya while orik was slightly behind him.

Quickly grabbing one of the balls he flung it forward with all his strength and just missed as the guy went to duck to claim his own ball, But arya who was right next to him managed to hit him and her ball bounced over to Eragon who picked it up and flung it at Clyde, Who he saw poking his head up behind a group of his team.

The ball struck him square in the side of the face jerking him sideways a bit he stumbled trying to regain his barring before stumbling to the side.

Eragon then had little time to celebrate as he jumped sideways and three balls whipped past where he had been moments before.

The ball game went on for almost a hour of back and forth fighting before Arya could finally eliminate the final member of what became known as the empire team.

Eragon was covered in sweat and was slightly relieved when he learned he had a hour to take a shower and such before he had his next class.

Walking out he ran up to Orik who was walking out.

"So what's up with this 'old friend' Arya had who died I think…" Eragon asked Orik.

"You mean she never told you?" Orik asked slightly surprised.

"No and when I asked this morning she snapped at me and told me to mind my business…" Eragon responded.

"Well…Arya scares me a bit so I would rather not get on her bad side, You may want to ask Saphira…Arya never gets mad at her." Orik responded surprising Eragon by his admission of fear.

They walked back to the dorm in silence and Orik claimed the first shower so Eragon walked over to the couch and sat down when his phones started going off. It was Emily.

"Heya Emi, How are you doing?" Eragon asked using his newly adopted pet name for her.

"Nothing much… Relaxing at home before my next class…"

"Oh really? What class do you have next?" Eragon asked curiously.

"War history and tactics… Pretty easy as far as I'm concerned." Emily responded.

"Oh really? I have that class next." Eragon said and orik suddenly appeared in the doorway leading from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste, He raised a questioning eyebrow at Eragon who mouthed the words 'Emily'.

"Oh really? That's great! We can sit together…" She stated sounding excited.

Orik grinned and made several thrusting motions then pointed at the phone to which Eragon trying to keep from letting Emily know he was there mouthed 'Fuck you dude…'

"Ya that sounds great… Say do you have any plans tonight? I thought maybe we could go see a movie then we could do something after maybe." Eragon said watching Orik carefully who then grinned devilishly and got down on his knees as if imitating someone and made several gestures with his hand towards his mouth to which Eragon just turned his head and flicked him off.

"Cool that sounds good…" Emily responded.

Orik frowned not liking getting attention for his high jinks.'

He walked close towards Eragon and shouted.

"He wants to make love to you Emily!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Eragon shouted trying to cover Oriks voice who grinned.

"Who is that Eragon?" Emily asked and he quickly responded.

"No one…I'll see you next period…" And hung up quickly.

'hahahahahh" Orik said laughing at Eragon as he stood up.

"You know you're a serious Asshole sometimes…" Eragon said walking past him to the shower.

"I know!" Orik called back.

A/N! Well well well! Orik can truly be a ass sometimes hmm? Well! As always Review and Pm me if you have any suggestions on how the story should go or any Character ideas! Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

This time Eragon felt the need to take his car, as the history building was on the other side of campus all together. So he left orik alone at the dorm due to the fact his next class wasn't for another hour or so.

As he got into the car to drive he received a text message and he pulled out his phone glancing at it quickly, alternating between the road and his phone. Eventually Eragon managed to figure out it was from Arya.

"What's your schedule?" The text message said and Eragon quickly texted back.

"I have war history and tactics next… then cooking and then library…why?" Eragon sent back setting his phone on his left leg in preparation for a return text message. It came rather faster than Eragon expected and he pulled up the phone, lowering his speed slightly. Before he started reading over the text.

"Just curious…You have cooking with Saphira and Library with me." The text said.

"Ya I know… And I have war history with Emily." Eragon sent back quickly.

Going back up to his normal speed Eragon arrived at the school without receiving another text. So quickly Eragon got out of his car and jogged up the steps to the building and walked down the hall till he found the room number before sliding into a seat next to Emily slightly before the bell rang.

"Hellooo…" Eragon said with a smirk that he directed towards Emily who just stared straight ahead almost ignoring him completely.

Eragon then Understood why as he looked up to see a teacher directly in his face.

"Hello Mr… Faevel is it? Yes…I have you right here…" The teacher said looking down at what must have been some form of a attendance sheet.

"Now where you just talking in my class?" The teacher asked and Eragon nodded.

"Yes I was saying Hello…"

"Well perhaps you would also like to state what happened during the battle of Stalingrad and what impacts it had on both the eastern front, And world war two as a whole?" The teacher asked in a smart ass tone which made Eragon all to happy to nod his head, He was always fascinated by World War II and had always studied closely, As a consequence he had studied Stalingrad most closely.

"Oh I think I can do that…"

"Then please do speak up…" The teacher responded smugly.

"Well The battle of Stalingrad began on August 23 1942 and ender February 2nd 1943. It is considered by some experts to be one of the bloodiest battles in the history of warfare to date with somewhere around… 1.5 million casualties I believe overall…Uhhh… One reason for this was is it was marred by close combat fighting and building to building fighting, Also it was winter which the German forces had not prepared themselves for…Also Hitler underestimated his troops moral and supplies numbers and didn't deem to send any supplies or reinforcements…Eventually the battered 6th army was surrounded by Russians after operation Uranus and then they either surrendered or where killed. It impacted the Eastern front because after that the Germans where not able to win another decisive battle and they where slowly pushed out of Russia…It effected the war as a whole because now a weakened German army was fighting a war on two fronts as allied forces closed in." Eragon finished with a smug look on his face.

"Yes…Well…Why was a reason Hitler chose this location for a battle?" The teacher retorted, fazed by Eragon knowledge on the topic.

"It was named after their leader Joseph Stalin… Hitler figured if he could take the city it would demoralize the Russians and make it a easier fight for his troops…" Eragon retorted once again.

"Yes…well…that's right…unfortunately…lets move on then!" The teacher said turning back to his board though casting occasional looks back at Eragon while the rest of the class silently laughed at how Eragon had out taught the professor.

The class was finished about a hour later and the students slowly dispersed and Eragon walked out with Emily.

"That was amazing how you knew all that stuff…I think even you shocked the professor…" Emily said smiling towards him.

"Ya…well what can I say? I'm a history nerd I guess…" Eragon responded chuckling.

"Well if you're a nerd you're the cutest nerd I've ever met…" Emily responded joining him in chuckling.

"Do you need a ride back to your dorm?" Eragon asked as he reached his car.

"Nah…I can walk… thank you though…" Emily responded and went to turn away but she grabbed at Eragon's arm and with surprising strength turned Eragon around and planted a kiss on his cheek before she seemed to blush and walk away waving at Eragon.

Eragon got in his car with a half smirk and half frown on his face, the frown was what confused him… He really did like Emily, As a person and for her figure…But Arya…, Eragon thought back to this morning when she had shown her competitive edge, It brought out the best in Eragon and it seemed the farther she ran from him the closer he wanted to get.

Buckling up his seatbelt and twisting the key in the ignition the car roared to life and Eragon began his drive towards his dorm but then made a slight course adjustment and angled towards the Women's dorm.

Pulling out his phone Eragon looked up Arya contact then called.

"Hello?" Arya said answering the phone

"Hey… Arya… Can I talk to you…In person I mean…" Eragon responded

"Uh…ya sure Eragon… Where are you?" she responded tentatively.

"Outside the women's dorms…"

"Well… Just come up I guess… I live in Dorm 206"

"Alright thanks…"

Eragon got out of his car and jogged up the flights of steps until he reached the desired dorm number and knocked on the door.

"Its open…" A voice called from inside and Eragon stepped inside

Eragon stood in the doorway unsure of how far to go in until Arya walked into the room and beckoned him over towards the kitchen.

"So what did you need Eragon?" Arya asked grabbing two glasses and pouring some tea into it.

"Well…I just wanted to apologize for digging to much into your personal life earlier…I was just curious I guess…" Eragon responded grabbing the offer glass and taking a sip.

"Its alright Eragon…I shouldn't have snapped on you like I did also…" Arya responded looking over to him as he drank the tea.

The sat like that for a couple of moments in tension filled silence before Arya broke it…

"So…If you don't mind me asking how did you learn of your parents death? I know Saphira was called…But…" Arya trailed off uncertainly as Eragon face darkened at the question.

"I was there…" Eragon whispered quietly.

"What?" Arya asked her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes…I was there that night…" Eragon said back.

"Its ok… Eragon you don't need to tell me more if you don't want to…" Arya said looking at Eragon's face.

"No…I want to tell someone…I… I need to get it off my chest…" Eragon said turning his full Attention to Arya as he began to recall the events of that night.

(( This is a Flashback…but events will process just like the real story except its in a different time and place…I will inform you when the flashback is over…thanks…))

_Eragon stepped out of the mansion as his parents asked there driver to honk the horn hurrying Eragon along. Brom and Selena themselves Awaited in the back seat lounging comfortably as they waited for Eragon who had just returned from school for a short break._

_Stepping into the car Eragon smiled._

"_I cant believe we are going to a fancy restraunt just because I came home.." Eragon said and both his parents grinned._

"_Eh…We could always go to some normal restraunt if you want Eragon…" Brom said and Eragon quickly shook his head._

_The driver started on his way and the small family sat in the back joking occasionally._

"_So dad…if you could have anything for your last meal…What would it be?" Eragon asked starting the chain._

"_Well…I would say a huge Cheese burger…" Brom said joking._

"_Mom what about you?" Eragon said turning._

"_Well…I would say Cheese cake maybe…" She responded and Eragon grinned as the whole family laughed at there simple meals._

"_I'd prolly have a Pizza…" Eragon said answering his own question._

"_Well…So Eragon did you hear the news about your Sister?" Brom asked looking at Eragon._

"_No what is it?" He asked curiously._

"_She has Joined your mother and I's old frat… We are so proud of her…" Brom began and Selena nodded with a smile of her own._

_Eragon looked out the tinted window that was on the other side of the car just as the exited a tunnel._

"_that's weird…That car Is tearing down this road… he must be going like 100 Miles per hour…" Eragon said and watched as there driver pulled out past the stop light and into the main road._

"_Jeffrey what are you doing? That car is coming?" Eragon and Brom said in unison as they looked towards the front of the car to see blood sprayed everywhere and a bullet hole through the front windows glass._

"_What the hell…" Brom said before the car was struck from the side crushing it straight in the middle before flipping it over onto its side, then its roof before continuing to plow it with its momentum flipping it several times before it backed p and sped off in another direction…_

_Eragon's world was a haze as he looked about the area, First he unbuckled his seatbelt and fell onto the floor with a slide thud. Groaning Eragon moved to open the door only to fine it jammed. So turning slightly he kicked at the door, once, twice, Three times before it finally shot off its hinges and landed a couple feet away from the broken car, Then Eragon turned around to find his parents._

_Selena was dead, Eragon saw as he moved over and found her next to a broken window with glass covering her still frame._

_Eragon felt tears coming to his eyes before he heard a grunt._

"_Eragon…" came the choked call from the opposite end of the car._

_Crawling over to there Eragon saw Brom he was propped up against the side of the car with blood pouring from a stomach wound._

"_Eragon…You must go…The man who killed Jeffery will be here soon to finish the job…You must survive this…You must go on…"_

"_Dad…No…I cant leave you and mom here…I cant!" Eragon said as salty tears poured down his cheeks._

'_Go Eragon! Before the Razac get you as well…" Brom said_

_Eragon heard a crunch of glass behind him and Eragon felt his leg being yanked on as he was flung into the street._

_Rolling onto his side he saw what looked like a man crouched into the car speaking, turning he noticed a woman standing above him with a gun pointed at his head._

_Quickly rolling Eragon moved just as she fired and he staggered to his feet looking around for a place to go. He spotted a nearby bar and ran towards it as quickly as he could in his current state, Surprised when another bullet didn't follow the first._

_The razac watched him enter the bar then chuckled._

"_that's Right young Eragon… Run…We will get you eventually…" The female said before turning to her brother._

(( Flashback over!))

Arya stared at Eragon in shock as he told his tale then all was silent as Eragon recomposed himself.

"I haven't told anyone that…Not even saphira…" Eragon said drinking his Tea in two big gulps.

"Well…Thank you for sharing Eragon…My parents died not to long ago as well…Infact me And saphira And firnen where planning on going back to my home in Britain next week when it's a holiday. And…I wanted to know if You would like to come with us…" Arya asked slowly formulating the plan

"I would love to…And… Thank you for listening to me Arya…"

Arya nodded as Eragon walked away and out the door heading to his next class.

A/N! Well! How was that? I hope I got some good ExA fluff in there…And what did you think of the Razac? Anyways…If you have any filler ideas Pm me and please review…As ALWAYS… thanks for reading and see you again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Alright… well… I wanted this chapter to be up earlier but then I got sucked up into a gameboy advance emulator and started playing pokemon…Good times…Good times… Well! So I hope you like this chapter and please do review more and please recommend this to friends!

A/N 2.0… Sorry…This is late…I was going to write then I saw my mom had gotten "The green mile." I had never seen it before so I watched it alone….Got sucked in….And bawled like a baby at the end…So! Now I will write! Here you go!

Eragon walked out of Arya's dorm tears still fighting at his eyes trying to get out, Eventually Eragon simply stopped and wiped them away before starting down the stairs and finally out to his car. Starting the engine he felt the familiar roaring sound as it came to life and Eragon smiled. This car had been the final gift his dad had given him, and suddenly Eragon felt a deep remorse for running away that night. Pushing the thought away Eragon drove away towards the Home Economics building.

As he pulled up outside he read a sign on the front of the whole building, 'closed for renovations… students please go to your next period. Thank you, Signed Dean Galbatorix.'

"Well…I guess I go to the Library next…" Eragon muttered before hopping back over to his car and driving to the Library, which had the Exact sign in front of it. Shrugging Eragon then turned around and moved back to his dorm.

When Eragon walked in Orik wasn't there which didn't surprise him, Orik most likely had a class next and wouldn't be back until the school day was fully over. Eragon didn't feel like playing a game, nor did he feel like watching a Italian Soap opera that was most likely on at the moment.

That's when Eragon noticed Orik had a very large movie collection, Looking over the titles Eragon stopped on one that sounded familiar but Eragon never recalled seeing it, He picked it up off the rack and looked over the cover which read 'the green mile.'

"Hmmm Sounds interesting…I wonder who is in it…." Eragon muttered flipping the case over and reading the back.

"Tom hanks…A couple people I don't know… Oh shit! Michael Clarke Duncan…" Eragon read with a slightly bland voice until he reached the last name, Eragon had always been a huge Michael Clarke Duncan fan and was surprised he had not seen this movie if he was in it.

Taking the movie quickly out of the case Eragon popped it in the play station 3 and pressed play as he went to go fix a drink for himself.

Moving to sit back down, he set his Pepsi on the table and pressed play once again to start the movie, He kicked his now shoeless feet up on the couch and lounged back on the couch.

About a hour and a half in Orik walked in and Eragon quickly paused the movie and looked over at him as he walked in.

"Hey Eragon… What's up…Wait…Are you crying?" Orik asked shocked then turned to the TV and his own face blanked. Before he continued "Keep it paused…. I'll be right back…I love this damn movie…" Orik said and ran into his room taking off his shoes and coat before pouring himself a drink and Eragon one per his request then sat down in the recliner pulling the switch the shot the bottom out then he nodded and Eragon resumed the movie.

(( Slight movie spoiler ahead…If you plan to watch it read at your own risk.))

Eragon's face was falling apart as he struggled not to cry and with a quick look to his left he saw Orik was in much the same condition.

"Don't put the hood over my head… Don't put me in the dark…I'm afraid of the dark…" Coffee said as he was about to be executed.

Right then Eragon lost it and the tears spilled forth rushing down his face as he watched the execution go on, both guys yelling at the screen for them not to do it, But of course they couldn't hear the viewers opinion.

The movie finally ended and Eragon quickly stood up his face tear stained and he looked over at Orik and both men quickly wiped there faces.

"We will never speak of this…" Eragon said and Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…"

Eragon then picked up his phone and called Emily who answered on the third ring.

"Hey... how would you like to meet my friends tonight?" He asked cutting straight to the chase.

"Uh…That will be great I suppose…Will they be coming with us tonight?" Emily said questioningly.

"I figured they would if that's ok with you…" Eragon asked cautiously

"Yeah… Sure… that's fine with me Eragon…" Emily said sounding slightly upset for a reason he couldn't place.

"Alright… Pick you up in a hour?"

"Sure…"

Emily hung up and then Eragon sent a quick text to Saphira and Arya telling them they were going to come with him to dinner tonight.

"Orik…Wanna come to dinner?" Eragon asked and the giant smirked.

"Me? Turn down food? Of course I'll come…" Orik smiled as he responded and Eragon nodded ;leaving the room to get ready.

(( two hours later))

Eragon's car sped up as it exited the tunnel, Eragon doing so while breathing a sigh of relief. He had always hated tunnels since his parent's had been killed coming out of one.

He flashed a quick smile to his left at Emily who sat buckled up in her seat.

"Well…That's one less thing to worry about…" Eragon said smiling towards her to which she returned.  
Orik's car pulled up next to his as the faced the mountain they would soon be driving up, the restraunt Eragon had wanted to go to, was at a rest stop kind of place near half way up.  
Eragon rolled down his window as they pulled up to Reveal Arya, With Saphira sitting in the back.

"So we are going up there right?" Orik called from the other side of the car.

"Ya… about half way I'll lead the way…" Eragon said before a frown crossed his face as he looked up into his rear view mirror, Two cars had pulled up behind him. One was a black Ferrari with black tinted windows that concealed the driver. And a Lamborghini with lime green paint and the same tinted windows concealing the drivers.  
One of the cars struck a cord in Eragon's memory and as it all came back to him in a flash his blood chilled.

"Emily…Go get in Orik's car please…" Eragon said not taking his eyes off the cars behind him.

"Why? Eragon? Are you ok you look like you have seen a ghost…" Emily said craning her neck around looking for what had changed Eragon in the past couple seconds.

"Just go please…" Eragon said and Emily nodded slowly getting out and crossing over to Orik's car and climbing in the back seat.

"What's wrong Eragon?" Orik asked curiously as he two stared into his rearview mirror.

"Nothing…Just follow behind me slowly…I feel as if the guys behind me may have some trouble planned and I want a ace in the hole if shit goes bad…" Eragon said.

"Alright…Just be careful dude…" Orik said and Eragon nodded, His whole body beginning to break outain a cold sweat. He quickly hit the gas peddle and sped up trying to take the cars by surprise, knowing that they would catch him very quickly with the cars superior handling and there engines  
Eragon's car zoomed ahead quickly and had just hit the first curve of the mountain when he heard the roar of the two engines behind him quickly gaining,

"Shit!" Eragon said as he sped up the mountain as the cars slowly gained on him.  
As Eragon passed around one corner the cars came full into view and once separated off from the other pulling up beside Eragon while the other stayed behind him blocking any escape he could make.

Eragon quickly knowing he had no other choice slammed on his breaks and the front half of the Ferrari crumpled up under the back of his car. Though the Lamborghini quickly drove in front of him and slammed on its own breaks, Which caused Eragon who was still moving quickly from the momentum of the other car to slam forward into it crumpling Eragon's front end like paper and causing his head to collide with the steering wheel.  
Eragon's head slammed forward on the steering wheel then rebounded sideways into the door, which caused the airbags to deploy shooting him sideways he banged his head on the solid armrest before the cars came to a halt

Groaning Eragon felt blood rolling down the side of his face. Eragon the tried to move but found his legs trapped under the steering wheel, which was bent at a strange angle.

Shifting slightly in the now confined car space Eragon pushed open the door, It fell of its hinges. Finally he also freed his legs though sustained a laceration to his calf from moving it as he left the car

Falling out of the car Eragon struggled to stand, which failed as his legs gave out on him and he stumbled onto his but. As he scooted back as he heard to doors fall onto the ground, Eragon cursed as the two figures he hated and feared most stumbled out of the car, The razac.

The female walked over to him first, her face was shown and it seemed normal enough with blonde her falling to her shoulders while the rest of her was covered in navy camo. In her arms she cradled a Izhmash SV-98 bolt action Russian sniper rifle. The magazine seemed to be expanded and Eragon guessed it would hold a extra Four rounds to the normal ten round capacity.

She pointed the rifle at Eragon without using the scope but Eragon could tell it was trailed on his face as he propped himself up against the side of the mountain.

The second razac kept himself hidden, Staying just within the shadows.

Eragon noticed a gun in his handed that looked like a pistol but beyond that Eragon saw very little.

"So we finally found you…" The female said in a surprisingly seductive voice…

The male merely pointed his gun at Eragon's mid section and fired a shot.

"Ahhh!" Eragon screamed in pain while both of the laughed, The bullet felt like it grazed his lung and Eragon already felt his breathing becoming heavy and blood slowly filled his mouth.

"You were stupid to think you could Escape us…but I suppose you wanted us to leave your friends alone Hmmm?" The male Razac said finally speaking.

Eragon spit out blood then looked up. Then smiled while shaking his head as the roar of Oriks mustang filled the air. Eragon staggered to his feet as the car struck the first razac dead on right as it slammed on its breaks sending her flying against the mountain.

"Arya! Grab the gun under the seat! Shoot that bastard!" Eragon heard Orik scream as the male razac trained its gun on his car and fired several shots at the body.

Eragon's sense of time seemed to be slowing and his vision was becoming grayer as he watched Arya shoot the male razac several times. Finally falling backward and off the mountain.

Suddenly Eragon was on his back his head tilted sideways looking at the ground in what appeared a widening pool of blood.

He heard shouts Around him and then he felt his head turned sideways forcibly by Arya.

Then a bright light shined in Eragons eyes by what seemed to be a flash light.

Then All around him blacked out and Eragon was left alone in his own darkness…

A/N: There you go! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright guys…My updating my get a bit unscheduled as I have lost access to the internet…So ya…ALSO! To you who support the purge out there…Go to another site…there are some good writers out there who ply there craft in this harsh world and they don't need your kind out there taking them down just because of some bad stuff in there stories… This chapter is dedicated to my somewhat friend Fanfictionfan360 who was recently purged…

Eragon's eyes snapped open and were greeted by darkness, Pure, Inky, darkness…Slowly light filled his face and he found himself looking at his own self, He appeared to be in a bar, propped heavily up against the counter with a lot of blood pooled at his feet. Eragon thought that perhaps the double he was seeing was dead but he heard a low groan of pain emanate from it and Eragon dispelled such thoughts.

Eragon turned and his face already scared face turned to a expression of horror as he looked into the center of the room and saw the source of the carnage.

The Raz'ac.

They stood in the center of the room laughing as they stared at the carnage they had caused. Which then prompted Eragon to look further around the room to which his horror deepened… Leaning Against one wall bleeding heavily was Orik, His face blood stained and his breathing heavy. Eragon watched him try to stand only to fall flat on his face before the Noise attracted one of the Raz'ac who then came over and promptly shot him in the back of the head.

Next Eragon looked and saw a smashed table, through which he saw his own father. He was breathing but lightly and even that quickly ended as the same Raz'ac walked over and fired, continuing the killing rampage.

As Eragon continued his slow scan of the room he turned as he saw himself try to get up, Succeeding at that he staggered a few paces then lurch sideways and collapsed on the floor, breathing still but barely.

Then Eragon turned left and saw Saphira, leaned up against a wall as she tried to creep her way to the door. Which the female Raz'ac quickly stopped with first a shot to the kneecap which crippled her over and onto the ground, and then a shot to the side of the head, an instant kill.

Finally he watched as the door to the bar opened to reveal Arya's face. She quickly became serious as she studied the situation of the bar, Her eyes widening as she looked over at Saphira and Eragon, The only ones she could see. Thus completely missing the Raz'ac. Who then went up next to her and pistol whipped her.

Falling over she had just enough to get to her knees to be met with a pistol barrel in the face. Before time seemed to slow for Eragon as the Raz'ac fired the gun Executioner style.

Then it looked over at Eragon and cocked its head sideways before walking over and lifting him up and slamming him against the counter before shooting him right in the face.

Eragon's eyes snapped open wide and he felt hands grabbing at his wrists as he slowly stopped what must have been his own thrashing in the bed he now seemed to be occupied in. His gaze shifted upwards along the hands that held him and he blinked in surprise as he noticed Arya standing over him.

As soon as she realized he was awake she quickly moved her hands, Though she still stood over him.

Silence filled the room to the point of awkwardness till Eragon found the courage to speak.

"What happened? Where am I?" Eragon asked looking around the room to which he quickly identified as a hospital room

"Well…You were shot by the Raz'ac after you took off trying to lose them while we followed, your car got totaled in the resulting wreck." Arya responding adding the piece about his car as almost a after thought.

"So are they dead?" Eragon asked as he studied Arya's eyes trying to discern some meaning from what she might say next.

"Yes…Orik even ran them over to make sure of it…" Arya said causing Eragon to let loose a sigh of relief.

"Where is Saphira and Orik anyways?" Eragon asked and she pointed to the lobby.

"They wouldn't let them in… but they are waiting in the lobby for you to wake up…"

"Then why are you in here?"

"Because Saphira seemed to think there would be some further chance on your life, And as she said 'you're the most capable of saving him if something does happen…'"

"Oh…And were is Emily by the way?" Eragon asked still glancing at her face which was briefly overridden by anger which was quickly hidden behind a neutral face.

"She left awhile ago with some guy she called her brother…" Arya said slowly then moved from her position over Eragon down to a chair next to his bed.

"Oh…So…do the doctors know how long I will be in here?" Eragon asked

"Just another day or so… They have repaired the damage to your lung and your head has been stitched up and your calf bandaged…"

"Ah…and what did you say earlier?"

"Orik ran over the Raz'ac?" Arya asked and Eragon shook his head.

"Before that…"

"You were shot by the Raz'ac?"

"No…Slightly after that…"

"Your car was totaled in the wreck?" Arya asked and Eragon slowly nodded.

"Yes…That…"

"Its just a car Eragon…you can get another one…"

"Its not the car that's special Arya…That car was given to me the day my parents died…"

"Oh…My parents were killed while I was Away at school…The last thing they gave me was a birthday card two years earlier…"

"You didn't have a good relationship with your parents?"

"I used to…Until Faolin died…"

"How did that affect your relationship with your parents?" Eragon asked trying to pry away the cold shell arya usually kept up.

"It affected my whole family…My father had grown rather fond of him and it pushed him towards drinking, Which the caused my Mother and him to always fight…And then I sunk into a depression for a time…By the time everything was over the damage had already been done… And that's when I was sent to the university…My parents were to busy dealing with there own problems to be able to put up with mine…" Arya said with a bit of bitterness at the end…

"That's horrible…" Eragon said, Staggered by the sudden openness by which she had spoken to him.

"Perhaps…But before then my relationship with my mother had always been…Distant…Sometimes I felt the only one who I could talk to was the Butler we had…Dathedr…"

"Well at least you had someone to Vent to…Its not right for a person to grow up bottling up there emotions…"

"That's True enough…Anyways…you need your rest Eragon…So I'll leave you to it for now…"

"Thanks…' Eragon said as Arya walked out the door.

Emily's POV

Emily stepped out of the car as she arrived at the Empire frat house, Her whole body set in lines of anger as the person who drove her there caught up with her.

"Jesus what's wrong with you…Its not like you got killed…" The grunt said and Emily let loose a growl that backed him off quickly.

She then continued her way into the frat which was now empty for the most part and walked up the stairs to the office she knew the two people who caused this would be waiting.

She stepped into the office and watched as two heads turned her way, One a blood red colored head.

"What…The…Fucking… hell…" Emily growled as she strode up to durza. "You were supposed to have them attack him at the Restraunt! Not on the god damn road you idiot!" She screamed at the man who stared back at her coolly, though beneath that layer was a fury directed back at her.

"I told them to kill him there…Its not my fault they didn't listen you pompous Whore…" Durza said before receiving a hard slap from Emily.

"Call me a Whore again and see what happens…" She said pausing a moment to see if he had anything else to add before continuing. "They were under your command…So you must have told them otherwise…" Emily said and Durza was about to respond when Galbatorix cut in.

"Children… Children…Calm the hell down…I told the Raz'ac to ambush him on the road so there would be less witness's…" he stated and Emily turned to him with fury still written across her face though she dared not speak in the same disrespectful tone as she had with Durza.

"Why? I am sick of being near this arrogant asshole…he is absolutely repulsive…"

"Oh calm down princess…he will be dead soon enough…We shall get him, Along with the rest of his frat and Trojenhiem…"

"Then let me be the one to kill him…I will at least make sure that it is done right…" She said glaring at Durza.

"Fine…But if he escapes it will be on your head…Now both of you…get out of my sight!"

A/N: Well! The plot thickens…Sorry once again…I got sucked into pokemon again… but it wont happen again I promise…Just as soon as I beat the elite four and the champion…Well! As always review… And recommend this to your friends…If you have any filler ideas Pm them to me…And as always Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N… Well everybody…Hello new comers and old comers…please sit down…Pull up a seat…And enjoy this chapter.

True to Arya's prediction Eragon was released from the hospital a few days later and was driven home by a cab driver, as all of his friends had proven too busy to take him that day. He didn't arrive until night time back at his dorm and by the time he had gotten up to his door he had already called Orik several times to see if he was awake, he wasn't, So Eragon sighed he would most likely just walk in the door go to his room and go to bed.

Opening the door he sighed as he noticed the entire dorm was pitch black, Shrugging to himself he walked over to his room when the yell of SURPRISE behind him both cared him and then caused him to smile as he turned around and found the lights suddenly on and all his friends gathered at the table.

"What the…" Eragon spluttered out a smile plastered on his face.

"Welcome home!" Emily squeaked walking over to him with a smile, Checks rosy from what must have been Alcohol consumption.

Eragon's initial confusion went away and his smile widened as he gave Emily a hug before turning back to his friends.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Eragon asked.

"By god Eragon, I knew you were stupid but what the hell do you think we are here for."

"I have no clue, Enlighten this poor soul if you would." Eragon said joking to which everyone laughed.

"It's a party you idiot, tomorrow we are leaving for London…" Arya answered.

"Tomorrow? How long will we be there?"

"About a week."

"Ah, Well lets get this party started!" Eragon said smiling.

And party they did, several hours it went on before they all finally dispersed and Eragon went to bed. Orik's pounding on the door woke him up in the morning.

"Wake up Eragon, you need to pack."

"Why…." Eragon moaned from the other side of the door.

"Because if you don't we will leave you here…"

"Fine, just give me a minute." Eragon said standing up, It was a Saturday and he had never gotten up this early before. His hair was a mess, Parts of it sticking up all over his head and Eragon groaned when he looked in the mirror, It would take forever to get ready.

Moving around his room he pulled out the suitcase he had used when he came here and started packing it full of casual clothes. Then he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a White T shirt and stepped out the door, Eyeing Orik as a frown came over his face.

"By god Eragon…" He said faking a shocked expression.

"What?" Eragon snapped.

"I don't think I have ever seen you without a dress shirt and jeans on…"

"Oh shut up, how are you so wide awake anyways?

"Oh me? I just started my second Monster." Orik said gesturing to a crushed can on the table and one that appeared freshly opened.

"By any chance did you get one for me?"

"Yep, top shelf in the fridge." Orik gestured over to the fridge as he spoke and Eragon walked over and grabbed one out of it, popping the tab quickly he took a large gulp.

"Ahhh Much better…" Eragon sighed with relief.

"Now, I am going to hop in the shower, Text Saphira and ask if she is ready."

"Alright." Orik said to Eragon's retreating form

Eragon took about five minutes of enjoying the hot water of the shower before he stepped out and walked back into the main room wearing a cleaner version of what he had been wearing previously, Sweatpants with a white T-shirt.

He then walked over to the kitchen counter wear he had previously left his Monster, he then took another large gulp shivering slightly as he felt the energy course through his body. He then turned and walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Is Saphira ready?" Eragon asked as he settled himself comfortably into a spot on the couch they had both fondly called the 'hug' Because of the way the couch cushions swallowed you up when you sat in it.

"No. When I texted her she had just woken up."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Say Orik, When I was in the hospital, Arya said you guys had told her to stay in the room and guard me, Is that true?" Eragon asked suddenly sitting up as the though occurred to him.

"What? She said that?" Orik said raising a eyebrow as he chuckled before continuing. "If somebody needed to guard you why wouldn't she ask me? I'm a fucking bear." Orik said laughing harder.

"I don't know, that's just what she told me, why would she lie though?" Eragon said frowning as he considered the situation.

"I cant really be the one to say, But I think she likes you dude"

"What? No… Really?" Eragon said adding the last part after a pause.

"It seems that way, it seems like she just doesn't want you to know. Maybe she doesn't fully believe it herself."

"She doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would he unsure over something."

"Well, She can be. Ever since Faolin died she seemed a bit distant, Even to Saphira. But then you come and she seems like she is finally back as a part of our group."

"I thought Faolin died before she came here?" Eragon asked recalling what Arya had told him.

"He did, But her parents never helped her through it, And that plus her being put into a new strange Environment caused her to just… Shut down I guess, She was fine for awhile, And then I asked one day about why she was always so depressing and she told the story and then just, Shut down completely…" Orik said.

Eragon frowned as he thought over the stuff he had been told before he spoke.

"It must have been horrible." He muttered.

"You better not tell her I told you all this. I'm rather fond of my head being where it is, And I'd rather not have a High heel stuck up my ass for a week."

Eragon laughed but Orik maintained a completely serious, if not fearful expression on his face which only caused Eragon to laugh harder.

The room had fallen to silence when Eragon's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see it was Saphira calling him.

"Immigration services, you report um we deport um." Eragon said in a serious face as he looked over at Orik in time to see him Snuffling a laugh.

"Um…" Saphira said and Eragon heard her move the phone away from her face and then back to it. Then a loud beep passed over the line and Eragon let loose a laugh then recovered as Saphira called back.

"Yeeesss?" Eragon asked.

"Ah, Eragon, Are you ready?"

"Yes, You could have just asked me last time."

"You mean… That was you?"

"Doh."

"You asshole, Just come outside, Arya is waiting on you two." Saphira said then hung up and Eragon shrugged.

"Lets go papa bear." Eragon said throwing a couch pillow at Orik before walking to his room and grabbing his suitcase. Before he walked out the door.

Eragon stepped outside and waited for Orik to walk out before he locked the door, Then he proceeded down the steps.

When he stepped into the car that Arya must have paid for to get them to the airport he moved quickly to sit down as the driver placed his suitcase in the trunk. He heard Orik step in the car behind him and then heard Saphira chattering away to him about something, but it all seemed as background noise to Eragon as his gaze turned to Arya and found her staring at him back.

The two looked at each other for a couple moments as if it were a staring contest, neither wanted to be the first to look away yet both knew they would soon have to. Eragon was then surprised when Arya turned away first and called to the driver for them to get a move on.

Eragon's hearing then seemed to return to him just as Saphira spoke.

"Eragon, Why the casual clothes, I don't think I have ever seen you without a dress shirt on."

"Ya? Well We will be having a long flight and I don't want to be uncomfortable the whole time…"

"Alright, If you say so." She said turning back to Orik.

They then rode to the Airport in silence that was only occasionally broken by small talk amongst them.

A/N Alright! So I think I put a nice ExA moment in there… And now I shall turn to my viewers for help. In the next chapter I will need sort of a slangish thing… Like how LoL means Laugh out loud I want something like that for one of these three words

Brisingr, Wardens, Varden… or any word that you can think of relating to the inheritance universe… I want each letter to represent something and I need it to make sense and to sound like it's a task force or something like that.

Thanks for the help and I will see yall next time!


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived at the airport Eragon was surprised as the car led them straight out onto the runway and past the other planes to a sleek black plane that was residing in the restricted area of the Airport.

"Jesus, How rich where your parents!" Eragon exclaimed looking at what had to be a several million-dollar jet.

"Very rich, you will see more evidence of that when we arrive at my house." Arya responded smirking at Eragon's surprise.

"Just Wow. And I thought my parents were rich." Eragon muttered and was rewarded by a bright peal of laughter that set his heart strings fluttering before he managed to stop them, He shook his head and thought to himself.

_By god… I need to calm down, I have a Girl friend after all…but she is so beautiful… What? No! Shut up!_

Eragon noticed there was a lapse in the conversation as he had his fight with himself. And he decided to test his luck in digging further into Arya's personal life.

"So what did your parents do?" Eragon inquired.

"My father was… In the military, and my mother was a nurse." Arya responded with a slight pause as she thought of her father.

At that moment the car door opened up and they were ushered out towards the plane. Which despite its large outward appearance it seemed smaller on the inside, As if a large part of the plane had been devoted to something other than comfort, but comfortable it was, the inside where the passengers where supposed to be had thick soft carpet and long couches that took up the whole opposite walls but created a circular feet to the room. It almost felt like a living room.

As Eragon sat down he instantly felt as if he could go to sleep, and he almost did until a voice crackled over the intercom.

"Welcome back Mistress Arya, it had been a long time and we hope you and your friends enjoy your flight, we will be there in three hours."

Then Eragon fell asleep fro about an hour as he lay down on the couch. He was awoken by a strange noise, It sounded like a twinkle, And then a beep followed it a couple seconds later. Slowly he sat up and looked around slightly dazed from waking up, he saw both Saphira and Arya looking down at their phones and texting rapidly to who he guessed were each other.

Eragon's natural curiosity began to burn and he quickly asked.

"What are you two talking about?"

"We aren't talking Eragon we are texting." Saphira retorted in a smart ass way.

"What are you texting about then?"

"Things that are above your pay grade." Arya said responding this time and Eragon then knew what it must feel to be a bull with two dogs nipping at his heels, and then jumping away before he could lash out.

"What pay grade! We don't work!" Eragon exclaimed when Orik's phone when off next to him. Looking quickly he saw a wide grin split his face, He then looked up and nodded and the two women met his eyes and then all three looked at Eragon.

"Alright Eragon, Seems your pay grade has been moved up." Arya said smiling as well, though she had a bit of a evil tint to her eyes which unnerved Eragon.

"Enough to hear about what you were talking about?" Eragon asked hopefully and Arya nodded.

"We are going to train you, So that you can stand up to creatures like the Raz'ac."

Eragon frowned as he heard the word 'creatures'

"Wait, Why call the Raz'ac creatures? Aren't they just highly trained mercs?" Eragon asked his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process the new information.

"Oh no Eragon, They are what we call Cyborgs."

"Cyborgs? Who built them then?" Eragon asked arya.

"The communists. You see Eragon, while the cold war may have ended publicly. It is very much still going on. Groups like Empire are used to train potential communist troops for china, the last Major communist country. While groups like Varden, train people that bring the war to them. My father owned the PMC that has been taking the war to the communists in secret. Galbatorix was a former Soviet Union military leader; the United States placed him in Italy after the war and gave him a cover identity. He was under watch by the Varden until he started having his watchers killed."

"Whoa, So you are saying everything we are taught in school about our peace with china? And the cold war being over? That's all bullshit?" Eragon asked and Arya nodded.

"Yes. But we do have a public peace with china. But that does not stop both the United States and Other capitalist countries like Great Britain and France to Support PMC warfare. Which is exactly what China does."

"What is a Pmc?"

"A Pmc is a Private Military Company. Basically mercs, but much more skilled. My Father Owned BRISINGR Which stands for 'Basic. Response. Intelligence. Strategic. Intervention. aNd. Gathered. Retaliation.'"

"holy shit, So its like one big conspiracy? We support sides in a war that further our goals and they support those that support theres?"

"Indeed. Why do you think there is so many Civil wars in Africa? Those are Capitalist PMC and Communist PMC's Clashing.

"Damn, So… your going to train me to join this… BRISINGR?" Eragon asked and Arya quickly shook her head.

"No. BRISINGR disbanded shortly after my fathers death. My goal here is to make sure that you can defend yourself for Trojenhiem." Arya said.

"I thought that was a concert?"

"Oh please Eragon. With the high numbers of Varden and Empire students there it will be a powder keg with a very short fuse. We will be lucky if it is just a riot."

'So you want to train me to handle myself? I already know how to do that." Eragon muttered his pride talking for him.

"Really Eragon? Then how come the Raz'ac killed your parents when you were there? Why did they get you when we were going to the restraunt?" Arya asked and Eragon's eyes flashed wide as Arya told about his parents. He watched Saphira's face and saw it change from Horror to Disgust, And then finally Anger. Her face grew red and she walked towards the bathroom quickly.

Arya's eyes had been wide the moment she realized her mistake and she looked at Eragon.

"Eragon; I didn't mean to…" She started and Eragon quickly cut her off.

"Save it Arya. Just save it." Eragon said and stood up and went after Saphira.

Eragon was quick on Saphira's tail as she entered the bathroom. (( Ha… Author pun… tail… Since Saphira is a dragon…Ah forget it…))

"Saphira! I'm sorry! Please open the door. I should have told you!" Eragon shouted pounding on the door.

"Its not that you didn't tell me that makes me mad Eragon…"

"Then what makes you mad? That I couldn't stop the Raz'ac?"

"I'm not even mad…" Saphira mellowed out from behind the door and he heard it click and had a split second to move before she stepped out, her face showed the lines where tears had previously been.

"Then what is it Saphira?" Eragon asked standing in the hallway.

"I sad because our parents didn't even invite me home…You where always there favorite Eragon." Saphira muttered as she sat back on the couch.

"I was the favorite? Saphira. I was like a experiment, I was the first child so they tried all different ways to parent me. Because of that I slacked all the time, I only made it to college by the skin of my ass. With you. They used what they knew would work and pushed you to be the best you could be. That's why you are who you are now. That's why you got to go to the brand new foreign country college and I went to a party school in Florida."

"I guess…" Saphira muttered.

The plane shook from a blast of turbulence and Eragon stumbled only to have the pilot call over the Intercom.

"Yes we are making our approach into London we should land within Fifteen minutes. Please be patient until then and thank you for Riding the Dragon jet."

A/N Well! How was that for Mind blowing? I set up the whole PMC idea because I do plan a sequel if you all want it. I will explain more later but just putting it out there I do plan one. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and thanks for making this my most successful story so far!


	11. Chapter 11

A short time later the plane landed and Eragon stepped off first, looking around at the crowded area he noticed that once again they had landed in what seemed to be a private area. He turned and looked at Arya who had stepped out after him and was now standing next to him.

"So this conspiracy thing…Is it true?" Eragon whispered in a low voice as he leaned over to her, turning his head as he did so that his question was poised only to her.

"Yes it is, why would I lie to you? And don't ask it here in public. The general people aren't ready for that kind of knowledge." Arya said keeping her voice down as well, though she kept her head staring straight ahead.

"Fine but do be prepared for a bombardment of questions later." Eragon said in a slightly louder voice so that Saphira and Orik could both hear him. He heard Arya sigh behind him and he grinned as she responded.

"Alright, But be warned that I will not lie. And some of this information if given in high doses has been known to cause insanity." Arya responded her voice breaking up slightly at the end of her sentence.

"Insanity? Who went Insane?" Eragon asked taking a stab in the dark by guessing she had known the person in question.

"Faolin…" Arya said her voice so quiet Eragon had to struggle to hear her.

Eragon let the silence continue to grow between them and it quickly grew into an awkward silence that consumed everything around them, Eragon felt as if he could even hear crickets. Arya then quickly walked down the ramp from the plane leaving Saphira, Orik and him standing there.

Eragon quickly followed and the others soon fell in tow behind him. As the trampled down the ramp towards what appeared to be a limo that had pulled up onto the strip and lay waiting slightly past the end of the ramp. He watched as the driver's window rolled down and Arya stopped as she passed by and leaned down, He saw her lips moving as she and the driver exchanged words, Then he noticed with a slight jealousy that as she spoke the corners f her lips where tilted upward indicating she was smiling.

When he finally arrived at the car his jealousy instantly went away as he saw that the one she had been talking to had been a old man, His hair silvery white and long. He seemed to be fairly fit which surprised him as most old people he knew had been relatively pudgy. A inner fire also burned in his eyes which showed that this man was most assuredly not to be trifled with.

He looked at Arya as she turned and noticed she still had a smile on her face, This surprised and Delighted him as he had never known her to smile much before, Yet he found himself wanting her to keep that expression for as long as possible.

Dimly he realized she was talking to him and he quickly blinked, bringing his attention back to her he smiled ruefully and spoke himself.

"I'm sorry, What did you say?" Eragon asked.

"I said, Eragon. This is Dathedr. He has been the servant of my family for many years." Arya said the smile now gone which Eragon dimly realized might have been because of him being distracted by her beauty.

"Pleasure to meet you young Eragon, It is my understanding that Arya has decided that you are to be trained?" He asked his silver eyes glancing up at Eragon as he made solid Eye contact.

"I believe that is the case, yes." Eragon nodded his eyes slowly moving away from Dathedr's solid gaze.

"Well then. Just make sure it doesn't break you. Because that would surely be a waste of god given talent if what I am told is true." He responded looking past Eragon to Saphira and Orik.

"Ah! You two are back, You know that big house was beginning to get a bit lonely. What with no one there year round, I was actually debating on throwing a party, But then I realized I had no one to call!" He said smiling as he broke out into a hearty laugh.

"Sure you would old man, I can picture it now, Us walking in on a surprise visit to find the whole place trashed and a goat hanging from the rafters." Orik said grinning from ear to ear.

"A goat? Why would there be a goat hanging from the rafters?" Eragon asked inquisitively turning his head towards Orik.

"Obviously you have never seen a party in Texas, They can be quiet rowdy. Picture the movie Project X and the Hangover Combined and you have a pretty good picture of what it would be."

Eragon furrowed his brow as he tried to picture the two movies together and he finally chuckled as he realized that it would be a pretty funny picture. Turning he walked over to the main door of the limo and opened it stepping inside he tossed his duffle bag on the large floor before he remembered there was a trunk, He stepped outside once again and called up to the front of the vehicle.

"Hey, Pop the trunk if you would be so inclined."

Eragon then heard a click as the trunk popped up a slight bit, enough for eragon to now be able to lift it up and place his bag in there.

"Hey, We can all catch up in the limo later, But the more time we waste the less time you have to train me." Eragon called forward as he noticed the others still clustered around the door. His call set them moving and shortly later they were all in the spacious Limo driving towards wherever Arya's home was. As soon as they started driving Eragon wasted no time in asking his questions.

"Alright so…I'm guessing our parents where Galbatorix's Handlers?" Eragon asked slowly and Arya after a quick sigh nodded.

"Yes. Galbatorix was a soviet general during the 60's who was stationed in Cuba during the Cuban missile crisis and the bay of pigs invasion. He was captured in the invasion by several Cia Operatives who just so happened to consist of your father, My father, And Ajihad." Arya said pausing for a breath to let Eragon prepare his next question and to let the information sink in.

"So, We captured him and the United states government gave him to Italy to be the dean of a university?"

"No. The United stated stripped him of everything and sent him to Italy as a immigrant, Sending Ajihad with him to keep and eye on him. When he arrived which was in the late 80's the communist government in Russia was beginning to collapse which was why we sent him there then. But the Chinese government contacted him and sent him a large sum of money to train a militia that the chines would use as sleeper agents against the U.S. Problem was, Galbatorix had his own plans and Established a university, and Empire as its first frat. Ajihad who had kept a quiet watch on galbatorix went to the first dean of the university and asked to establish a second frat which was called Varden. This all happened in the 90's which just so happened to be the end of the cold war, In the public eye." Arya said ending once more and letting Eragon process the information before phrasing a second question.

"The public eye?" Eragon asked quickly.

"Yes. During the cold war as you probably know from history class, the United states and the Soviet union funded several PMC's Which then helped stir up rebellion in ether an area friendly to the Communists, Or friendly to The Capitalists. But When the cold war ended America was left as the only main superpower, And the power sort of went to there heads and caused this same thing to continue. The United states and Britian continued to fund PMC's they found friendly to there cause which mainly came trained from the Varden frat, While China soon began funding PMC's That where friendly to there cause and mainly from the Empire frat. But a role as a trainer was not enough for galbatorix who wanted more freedom, So the Chinese government used there newly created cyborgs which became known as the Razac to begin assassinating his watchers, The first where my parents, Then came Yours Eragon. So now Galbatorix's only handler is Ajihad. And the Razac where most likely in Italy in the first place to kill him. But we got in the way. But it wont matter in the long run as Ajihad will still die if we cant figure out a way to sever Galbatorix's connection with china." Aya finished this timke breathing slightly heavy as she blurted out all those facts without really taking a breath.

"So why cant the United States help Ajihad by using B.R.I.S.I.N.G.R?" Eragon asked.

"Because, Galbatoric struck smartly, He knew that if he took out your parents first mine would hear of it and the whole PMC would be on alert, But since he struck my parents first the PMC disintegrated into nothingness leaving your parents defenseless…" Arya said and Eragon paused for a moment digesting all the new information that he was being told.

"This all just seems a little far fetched." Eragon muttered and Arya smiled nodding in a understanding matter

"I know it is. But it's the truth." Arya said in a soft caring voice.

"I believe you, But. If what you say is true, Galbatorix must pay for what he has done."

"Oh I know Eragon, And he will pay. That much I promise you."

Eragon nodded and sat back against his seat, Closing his eyes as he grew lost in his own thoughts.

A/N: Well everyone! How did you like that one. I hope that the explanations at the end cleared up many questions, And as always R&R and please do refer this story to your friends and family.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: alright everyone! Heres a new chapter…. I hope you like it and heres my weekly update!

Eragon felt the car pull to a stop and he opened his eyes slowly. The thoughts that had been flowing through his mind slowed to a trickle and he looked out the window, his eyes widening partially in surprise as he took in the large castle before him.

"By god, I didn't know you lived in a fucking castle." Eragon exclaimed as he studied the building more and more.

"It's not a castle Eragon, It is a 10 bedroom 7 baths mansion made of stone with a built in movie theater and paintball area, the latter of which we will be using for your training." Arya responded following his gaze out the window with a slight smile.

"Paintball? Your going to train me using paintball? I'm a boss at paintball!" Eragon exclaimed again grinning widely as he quickly assumed that if it was paintball his training would be easy. He barely noticed the others as they exchanged wicked grins behind his now turned back.

"Yes. It will be easy Eragon, VERY easy." Orik said laughter barely contained in his voice.

"Will we start today?" Eragon questioned.

"Well. I suppose we can do one session today. Go and put your stuff in a room and then I will get Dathedr to show you downstairs to the training room." Arya responded to him as the car fully stopped and the doors where opened by Dathedr.

"What did you want me to do mistress Arya ?" Dathedr inquired as he opened the door.

"Oh I just wanted you to show Eragon to his room and then help him unload his belongings before showing him downstairs to the training room."

"Alright then. I will have a match to bet on then?"

"Oh I will take what ever your bet is Dathedr and ill even give you triple odds if you bet on Eragon." Orik said perking up a bit as he heard word of some form of betting going on.

"Done! Eragon you better at least take out someone or I will poison your food for a week!" Dathedr joked as he watched Eragon get out of the car.

Tactfully not responding Eragon moved to the trunk and grabbed his stuff and turned back.

"Which room is mine again? There are like 800 rooms here…"

"Top floor third door down. There will be a bathroom right across the hall." Arya answered as she herself went towards the trunk and grabbed her stuff.

Eragon nodded and quickly moved towards the house and through the unlocked door. As he went up the stairs he heard a general laughter behind him and he felt slightly excluded. Before he pushed the thought away and he went up to the room arya had told him.

When he arrived he stopped in the doorway and stared in awe, the room was possibly bigger than Eragon and Oriks entire dorm room. And was much nicer furnished. There was a flat screen 55 inch Tv hanging from one wall, With a cable box sitting on the dresser below it. His bed appeared to be a king size and had long heavy drapes around the top of it which could be pulled around the bed and used like curtains to block out the sun light. He glanced around the room and set his stuff down, then he pulled off his nice over shirt leaving him in jeans and a T shirt before he left the room and went downstairs.

Eragon met Dathedr at the foot of the steps and he lead him the rest of the way down. When they got into a elevator and Dathedr pressed a number -2 button on the number pad eragon grew curious and was about to ask a question when the door opened to reveal a huge room with one section cut off where equipment was most likely stored.

He saw the others down there waiting and putting on strange gear that looked like body armor, but at the end of each piece of armor was two suction cup like things that attached to the area the armor went on. This time Eragon asked a question.

"What is that?" Eragon inquired gesturing to the suits of body armor they where putting on.

"Oh these? They just help make the experience more real. You see when the special paint we use touches one of the plates it sends out a kind of electromagnetic wave through the wire and suction cup and into the skin below so that you will experience pain and inabilities that would come with a gun shot wound to each of the areas. If you get hit in the head or torso, places that would be a instant kill area you will experience a extreme flash of pain and then your vision will go dark for about thirty seconds to represent death. It's a very sophisticated system." Saphira said slightly proudly as she studied the equipment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eragon exclaimed as he studied the equipment.

"No." arya said before gesturing towards the rack. "Now put that suit on and grab a weapon. Dathedr load program 242 if you would."

"Ah the jungle eh? This should be fun!" Dathedr said walking over to a staircase that led to a huge podium set above the whole room where some form of controls must be.

"What does he mean?" Eragon asked as he began putting on the suit.

"Oh, You'll find out." Saphira said grinning wickedly.

Eragon finished putting on the suit and grabbed a random weapon off the shelf, already pre stocked with paintballs. Looking around eragon noticed the others also carrying weapons.

"Alright Saphira go to gate one, Eragon you go to gate two. Orik you go to gate three and I will go to gate four. When dathedr blows the horn we will all rush in, This is a free for all match." Arya said already starting to move. Eragon looked up and realized he was at gate 1 and quickly followed the arrow that had a two on it. Infront of him he watched as a jungle scene sprang up in the field of play and eragon shook his head admiringly.

"This is some seriously sophisticated shit…" Eragon muttered before the horn went off. Then he rushed in blindly wondering what was going to happen next.

SAPHIRA'S POV!

Saphira stayed put as the others moved away from her, she watched Eragons fleeing form for a moment and then shrugged, hopefully she wouldn't catch him in her sights first. She stood at the spot for a couple of moments before the horn blared and she jumped a bit and her adrenaline started pumping as she ran in. she looked around as she ran deeper and deeper into the jungle scene and then stopped as she came across a rather large tree.

Slinging her weapons onto her back she climbed up the now hard tree and then she laid down on the large branch and set up her rifle. It wasn't a sniper rifle like she preferred as scoped were not allowed in practice but it would still shoot one of the paintballs pretty far. Thus hidden now she set up and waited.

ORIKS POV.

Orik moved away quickly in a jog towards gate three, staying with arya for a moment until she split off on the path towards gate four. He held in his arms the largest of all the paintball guns they had. It was pretty much a chain gun, It had a hand crank since gas and electric weapons where not allowed in training. Then he blanked his mind as he heard the horn blare off and he rushed in for a few hundred feet before slowing down so that the now hardened twings and branches would not alert anyone to his presence.

Looking up high for a couple moments he searched for Saphira slightly worried. In there first training she had demonstrated her sniping abilities to a great extent. Then he pushed the thought away as he moved deeper into the jungle scene.

ARYA'S POV.

Arya moved past Orik and went to gate four quickly she wanted to get into this match quickly so she could push aside her concerns and worries for Eragon. Ever since they had gotten into the plane she had worried about the training as she did not want to hurt the person she had quickly grown fond of. She knew that once they where inside though she could push the thoughts away easily since she would then have a task to focus on.

The horn blared loudly and she crouched and slowly walked in staying close to the ground she held her small pistol in her right hand, she would get up close to her prey silently and then take them out. She slightly hoped it wouldn't be Eragon she found first and then angrily pushed the thought aside, If she found Eragon first he would be taken out per the rules of the match. She would treat him just as she treated everyone else. Yet then she sighed, She hated feeling this conflicted over something, she hadn't truly had feelings for someone like this since Faolin and that was a long time ago. First she would get him through this ordeal, Then she would have time to sort out her personal feelings later she decided as she moved slowly and quietly through the jungle.

A/N Alright! So what did you all think about my modern training system… I thinks its pretty boss. But my opinion dosent matter yours do! So please review and keep on reading! And thanks once more for reading this installment of Algaesia university. Also! This story will now begin to pick up the pace! I want to be done with it soon so that I can start the sequel… so ya…


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright everyone. Its time for my weekly update. Also… a question to my readers and a answer. First off the question: Do you guys want to see a sequel of this story that will be much more actiony and such? And the answer: YES this is a ExA story… I know there wont be much of it till the end because that's just like it was in inheritance. The only reason there is a Emily is because she has a important traitor plotline and because no guy is going to sit on his butt waiting for a girl to come around, they go out and get a girl. Which is why Eragon got Emily. Alright? Is this all understood now? Good now on with the story.

Eragons breaths came in ragged gasps as he ran full speed through the jungle scenario. Coming to a full stop he froze listening to what he thought had been a sound, "_was it a crack of a twig? No. No. It was just my imagination…_" Eragon thought and he took when hesitant step forward when **BLAM!** Out of no where a paint ball streaked across the area and slammed into Eragon's left foot. It took a couple moments for the smart armor to realize what had happened and then send the appropriate amount of pain and inability to the area.

Eragon howled in pain and stood there for a moment while he did so which was all saphira needed to take a second shot, this one adjusted so that it didn't drop like the first had.

Yet once again some divine force caused the paintball to drop father than she had calculated so this one struck Eragon in the knee. Once again Eragon howled in pain his eyes misting over as the pain waves receded and returned. But this time Eragon was smart enough to dive behind a nearby fallen tree and lay there for a moment as he attempted to gather his wits through the searing pain that came in waves now.

Finally Eragon became semi used to the pain and he was just about to stand up and limp away when a splat hit the log followed by two more._ "yep…definitely staying here for a second"_ Eragon thought to himself as he lifted the gun only over the log and tapped the trigger rapidly releasing a blind spray of paint.

SAPHIRA'S POV

Saphira sat perched on the branch slightly miffed that she had missed her mark twice now. He was no doubt recovering behind the log and now knew her position. When she saw movement she quickly fired off three shots to keep him down. Then curiously she saw his gun pop up over the edge of the log, his finger tapping the trigger rapidly producing a spray of paint. Then time seemed to slow for her as she saw one paint ball flying straight towards her and she muttered a curse before it slammed into her helmet splattering paint across the display. Then agony filled her for a brief moment before the display went black.

Then Dathedr from his viewing platform announced, "Saphira has been eliminated by Eragon."

Saphira then cursed several times as her display came back up, directing her to the nearest Exit.

ORIK'S POV

Orik looked up as he heard the voice and muttered a curse,_ Great…. Now I owe that bastard money…_ Orik thought as he advanced slowly, he heard a twig snap and turned quickly his hand already starting to crank the large minigun.

He saw movement and was thankful he had when he saw arya running through the trees. He hastily cranked the minigun and paint started flying from both oriks gun and arya's though considerably less from Arya's.

Arya kept dodging his shots and he cursed quickly and thickly as he felt one of her bullets hit his knee, which caused him to fall down, and then she quickly ended it with a shot to the head. It had all happened minutes after dathedr's announcement.

"Orik has been eliminated by Arya, only Eragon and Arya now remain." Dathedr announced

ERAGONS POV

Eragon sat his back against the log as he though about how lucky he had been dispatching saphira. He was just starting to stand when the second announcement rang out and he cursed. It was him and Arya now. And Eragon knew who would win if push came to shove. He decided it was time for a tactical retreat. And retreat he did backtracking his way through the jungle to the gate he had come through only to find it closed.

Eragon groaned and was about to turn when he felt a stinging pain between his shoulders followed by blackness

"Eragon has been eliminated by Arya. Arya is the victor. Match over.' Dathedr called and Eragon slowly stood up being helped by arya. Eragon walked out through the now Open gate and went past his friends and straight up to his room, not wanting to stick around for them to pick apart his failure and tell him what he had done wrong.

Eragon was up there for maybe a hour or so as he had unpacked his things then settled down on his bed watching TV before Dathedr came to collect the armor Eragon had left with. Then he hastily left and maybe thirty minutes later another knock came out the door.

"Come in." Eragon replied gruffly.

In walked arya which surprised him, he would have figured it would have been Orik or Saphira who came to speak to him.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly still staring at the TV.

"I want to talk to you Eragon…" She said with surprising softness in her voice. Before she continued. "Your acting like a child…So what you didn't win? Do you think saphira or Orik won there first match? No. they lost horribly" Arya said a faint smile showing.

"I suppose. But still…" Eragon muttered as a weak counter argument not willing to give up his bad mode easily.

"Besides we have other ways that we will train you, By the end of this week you will be much better than you are now, Now. Dinner is ready so do you want to eat or sulk?"

"I'll eat." Eragon said hopping up off the bed quickly causing arya to hide a smile, food would always cause men to leave their attitudes at least for a moment. "So what are we having?" Eragon asked as they left his room and began descending the stairs.

"Spaghetti" Arya responded and Eragon sniffed at the air as if he could smell it from there.

"Did I really get that lucky of a shot on Saphira?" Eragon asked quickly before they could reach the company of there other friends. This caused Arya a slight dilemma for a moment she was tempted to say that it had been skill not luck and to encourage him, But she then realized that would harm is future progress and she slowly nodded.

"Eragon, You didn't even look, You just fired randomly and luck let one of your paint balls hit."

"Was it really that lucky?" Eragon asked sheepishly rubbing one hand behind his head.

"Yes."

As Eragon and arya finally arrived he saw the table already set and 5 plates set up at the table mounded with spaghetti. Eragon sat down and looked at his plate suspiciously.

"Is this poisoned?" Eragon asked looking at Dathedr.

"first off if it was poisoned why would I tell you? Second off. No you got saphira out even though it was a super lucky shot which means Orik will pay me or his food will be poisoned." Dathedr responded turning his keep hawk eyes on Orik who was unlucky enough to have his mouth full of Spahgetti. Eragon silently moved his hand under the table counting the looks that crossed Oriks face.

First came a frown of non-compression then realization dawned on his face, before he finally looked down at his plate then up at Dathedr suspiciously and Eragon finally could hold in the laughter no more and it spread like a wild fire to the others at the table.

A/N: Alright guys im sorry this one is short. And late. But I had a district test on Friday and then I was out all weekend having fun, next weeks post may also be late since Saint patricks day is my B day and I will be out having fun. But as I have said before this story will be moving much faster. So be prepared. And once again please keep reading!


	14. Chapter 14

A week passed quickly for Eragon as he focused on training. This was the only time he would be able to train before the concert began, and After Eragon's first initial pouting he threw himself into it hole heartedly.

He excelled at normal shooting practice, Emptying clip after clip into the targets, most in the bulls eye area. When questioned on how he could shoot with such precise accuracy yet still be horrible at the live sessions Eragon shrugged simply answering.

"It's a lot different shooting at a target. Than at a person who is trying to attack you with everything they have."

Eragon even was well off at hand to hand fighting, Often times beating orik, and several times he tied with arya. Who was the best of them all.

But time and time again Eragon felt himself doing horribly in the live sessions. And now it was time for there final session before they would return.

"You all set Eragon?" Dathedr asked checking his suit to make sure everything was working properly. To which Eragon replied, licking his lips which suddenly seemed dry with nervous tension.

"Good, Now get in there and show them who's boss." Dathedr said slapping Eragon's helmet with a resounding SMACK. Shortly after that Dathedr moved up to his observing platform. The waiting seemed to take hold of him, and he started to tap his foot anxiously, in the short week Eragon had known Dathedr he realized he loved Attention, And now was a moment when he could hoard it, as everyone waited for him to ring the bell that would symbolize the start of the contest.

The bell rang out loudly and for a moment Eragon stood there unsure of what to do, then he calmly walked in. slowly crouching lower and lower to the ground as he went. His regular paintball gun sat over his shoulder on his back, easily reachable. But the new addition to his armory he had copied a bit from arya, carrying only a pistol, and a small baton which would produce the same kind of feeling as a knife cut.

He moved silently, close to the ground as he moved through the urban setting that was a new practice area. He moved his back into a corner of a building and sat there listening for a moment. He then moved in front of the doorway, looking around he scanned rooftops, looking for saphira. Nodding satisfied, he decided to hole himself up in the building, he moved to the stairs which would lead to a second story and placed a mine there, filled with paint as soon as anyone stepped on it they where done for the match.

Then he moved to the opposite side of the staircase on the second floor so that no one could shoot up the stairs and get him. Then he quickly moved up the stairs searching the building he reached the top and saw no one there, then he moved back down a flight to the second floor and set about fortifying the position

But in the middle of him fortifying the position items started appearing downstairs. Racks of clothes and other items, Eragon shook his head as he realized what Dathedr was doing.

He had recently gotten attached to a song called Thriftshop, He was obviously listening to it now. Eragon thought to himself shaking his head slightly, He had already watched Dathedr awkwardly singing the full song, He was surprisingly good at rapping.

But the change gave him a idea, he moved into the middle of the rack and crouched down, no one would see him amongst the clothes, But he could see any legs that passed by his position.

ORIK

Orik ran through the town, he had narrowly avoided a confrontation with saphira when she had caught sight of him. Now he noticed a building that had the title Thriftshop, this caused Orik to sigh, he to had been present when Dathedr had rapped out the song, And not even realizing he was voicing what Eragon had thought earlier, He was actually good at rapping.

He shrugged throwing caution to the wind he dashed in, looking around he saw nothing on the bottom floor and ran up the stairs, he by chance stepped directly over Eragons mine not even noticing it.

Now Orik saw the shop, clothes lined the walls and orik moved along looking at each row. Then he felt a searing pain in his knee area and he fell forward, rolling around trying to see who had attacked him, He saw it was Eragon and muttered a curse as the long baton he carried slammed into his face mask. Pain followed for about thirty seconds then he saw darkness for maybe a minute, then he saw light again as well as the way to the nearest exit, He followed that path and exited the gate. Then moved up to Dathedr's over watch position and sure enough, Thriftshop was playing. Dathedr turned as Orik entered the room and laughed before continuing with the chorus. Orik shook his head silently before joining him, Truth be told, orik liked the song as well.

ERAGON

Eragon watched as feet moved into his view and dimly wondered what had happened to his mine, Eragon then guessed that whoever it was had simply stepped over it, Eragon didn't wait another second and slammed his baton into the knees of whoever it was, then stepped out and saw it was orik. Smiling to himself he slammed the baton into orik's face mask. Orik had eliminated Eragon several times in there sessions and now was finally pay back time. Eragon moved quickly and lay in front of the stairs, Dathedr had stopped announcing who had eliminated who and this only further helped Eragon. As he lay there waiting for pray a thought suddenly occurred to him, he grabbed a paintball and broke it on the ground, letting the pain get on his hands, the pain caused no pain, only the impact of the ball would cause pain to occur. He then rubbed the paint on his chest so it made it seem that he had gotten shot in the chest and was waiting for the darkness to lift so he could go to the nearest Exit.

SAPHIRA.

Saphira had begun pursuing orik since she had spotted him, And now she watched him stop for a moment but before she could get a shot off he ran into the thrift shop, now she would have to chase after him, She saw the title on the building and sighed as well, She knew Dathedr loved the song, and though she hadn't been present when Eragon and orik had caught him rapping, She had definitely seen the video of him doing it that Eragon had sent in a mass email to her and Arya.

Saphira moved to the building quickly looking for arya, she didn't see her. But that didn't mean she wasn't there. Moving into the shop a moment after Orik exited through the back she moved up the stairs, missing Eragons mine also. She noticed Eragon lay on the floor and guessed he had been a bit to careless and orik had got him, now he no doubt was waiting for the darkness to recede so he could go to the nearest exit.

She stepped over him carefully and a couple seconds later he stood up while she inspected the other side of the shop, she felt him standing but assumed he was just going to the exit now. She finally realized her mistake when she felt the stinging pain of the baton hit her near the neck. Then all went black before she even hit the ground, She silently cursed herself for being so careless.

When saphira 'woke' up she moved to the exit and up to the viewing platform, She heard the song blaring and sighed as she opened the door. "I'm I'm going to pop some tags only got 20 dollars in my pocket, im hunting looking for a come up, This is fucking awesome…" Came the two idiots singing. They stopped for a moment when they saw her then they smiled and resumed the song, saphira, unable to help herself joined in.

ERAGON

Eragon felt someone step over him but with his eyes closed he had no clue who it was, then a couple seconds later he stood up and saw saphira. This time he grinned even more, after her first loss to Eragon she had constantly hunted for him, and now he could get payback. He moved quickly not giving her time to react and slammed the baton down on her shoulder, It counted as a instant kill and she fell forward, no doubt cursing to herself in her mind. Now it was just him and Arya, Somehow the thought didn't unnerve him as much as it had before.

ARYA.

Arya had stayed mostly out of the game, stalking around she searched the whole map before she found the thriftshop, that unknowingly had caused the end of both Saphira and Orik. She saw saphira enter and waited. She would hear a shot if there was someone else in there, unless it was Eragon, then she would hear nothing. She waited for Saphira to fire, and when she heard nothing she became suspicious, she didn't know that there where two doors, and hadn't seen saphira leave the other side defeated, maybe there was no one in there and she had just holed up in there arya though for a moment then pushed it aside, ether way someone was in there for her to beat. She moved forward cautiously and entered the thriftshop.

ERAGON

He heard footsteps on the bottom floor and he sighed, there was only arya left, and he could hide nowhere from her. He prepared himself near the steps, as soon as he saw the barrel of her gun he would attack.

She must have searched the bottom thoroughly as it took her a minute or so before Eragon heard a step hit the stairs, he became a bit annoyed that everyone had gotten passed his mine so easily, he was determined to put it to good use. He saw her gun barrel and slammed the baton into it before whirling around the corner trying to attack her. What he was met with was a shot to the stomach, it was considered a instant kill but since he was in the air when he was shot, Eragon slammed into arya still.

Arya was by no means weak. But she could not hold up Eragon's and when she tried that proved her doom, she hadn't fully planted one of her feet on the step when Eragon had attacked, and now the foot at the edge of the step slid, causing her to stumble, which caused her to lose her grip on Eragons weight and send her rolling down the stairs, Straight into Eragons mine. Which exploded and ended her game also, Even though in technicality she had won, if it had been a real life situation this game would have been a tie, So it was called that. A Tie

Eragon sighed as he got up after the pain receded, He didn't know that it would classify as a tie so he was a bit sad. He helped arya up and they walked to the exit.

Once they where out and there masks removed so that they could talk arya turned to Eragon.

"Congratulations." She said staring at him.

"Why? I lost." Eragon said sighing a bit.

"No, It was a tie, if that had been real life we both would have died, so no winner could have been had. And since this is meant to be as life like as possible, that means we have a Tie."

"Really?" Eragon asked and arya nodded, he hid a smile not wanting to gloat at a tie but he was very pleased with himself none the less. They walked back to the over view room in silence, Eragon heard the music and laughed. Hearing his friends voices mixed in with the song.

Eragon then opened the door laughing as they all stopped and turned to him for a moment. What surprised Eragon the most though was that Arya started it back up again, and with all his friends looking at him expectantly, Eragon fell to peer preasure and joined in on the singing.

A/N: Alright! Hope that was worth the slight extra wait…Sorry…Anyways. Review and refer to your friends please and thanks once again for reading.


	15. NOTICE

A/N I am sorry for those who think this is a actual chapter, in reality this is a apology, I am going to begin writing my first original Work. I have already posted the epilogue to the first book in what I hope to be a several book seris. I have posted this work on Fiction press…So if anyone would like go and read and review you are absouetly welcome to. The name of the story is The Knights Aprentice, Author name Nandon


End file.
